


I Can’t Believe She’s Not My Girlfriend

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Car Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fireworks, Footsie, Gun Fighting, Having Sex Whilst On The Phone, Hot Chocolate, Injured Solider Trope, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sweat Kink, Mission Sex, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Requests/Suggestions, Rimming, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Stitches, Strap-Ons, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Teasing Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Widow Getting Super Horny When She Kills People, feet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: A series of primarily NSFW and SFW one shots featuring two of Talon’s best agents.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Introduction

A little introductory chapter (since I wanted to give the chapters names and you can't seem to name the first entry in the work.) 

I wanted to try writing some Spiderbyte one shots that are around 1-3k words long featuring the delightful Talon duo in all sorts of locations, situations and positions. If you've got any requests or suggestions you want to read (or not read as the case may be) about and you're prepared to force through my drivel to read it please let me know. ^^

Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Blackout (NSFW/Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow spends the night with a blindfolded Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from Byte_Me who wanted a story involving our favourite Mexican hacker and a blindfold.
> 
> Not gonna lie I really struggled with this one, turns out writing from the perspective of someone who can't see is harder than... well it's harder than it looks!
> 
> Really hope you enjoy reading!

She’s been here for what feels like hours though she knows it’s more likely been a handful of minutes. As she lay on the hotel room bed, naked from head to toe save from a blindfold wrapped securely over eyes, trying to concentrate on anything other than the infuriating jingling noise from the other side of the room, Sombra felt a brief flicker of sympathy for the people she targeted. At least she disabled all of their senses, not just their ability to see.

“I swear if you’re doing that on purpose Araña,” she spoke into the darkness.

“Doing what on purpose darling?” The other woman in the room purrs back to her, her deliciously accented voice rife with faux innocence and Sombra’s cheeks heat up in response to it as a pleasant shiver runs through her body.

“Rattling your jewelry on purpose.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you love to torment me? Honestly you’re so evil hermosa,”

The sound of a cap snapping open suspiciously loudly precedes the other woman’s reply, “Torment? I don’t think so,”

She scoffs loudly, “Of course you don’t,” she says sarcastically, “Y’know what’s the point of doing yourself up if I’m not gonna see you anyway?”

There’s an affected sigh from the other side of the room (that causes her thighs to tremble slightly) before the other woman answers her, “Contrary to your believes, I don’t do everything to please you.”

“Whatever you say babe,” she smirks with a seductive purr, chuckling at the groan she receives from the other side of the room.

Eventually a chair scrapes back and soft footsteps cross the carpet and she’s acutely aware when the mattress dips under her partner’s weight as the assassin climbs onto the bed and makes her way, frustratingly slowly, over to her. The blindfold works to heighten her other senses and she can’t help the hitching in her breath as the Spider’s perpetually-cool skin brushes ever so slightly against hers as she crawls over her.

Something soft brushes against her on either side of her legs, not the cold smoothness of Widow’s skin that she’s so familiar with but something silky and thin. Is she...? Her heart races at the thought. “Are...are you wearing stockings?” She gasps as the taller woman settles over her, acutely aware of the tickling sensation on her skin as the other woman’s hair falls on her neck and chest and her nose fills with the scent of her lover’s flowery perfume.

“How perceptive of you,” her partner whispers alluringly, cool lips ghosting tantalisingly against her own and she hates how much her body heats up in response to the purr of that beautiful voice. The lips against hers disappear and when Widow speaks again it’s right next to her ear, “If you behave for me I might leave them on for you.”

“Tempting,” Sombra says with a shudder, flinching ever so slightly away from the purr of her lover’s voice so close to her ear, “but I’m not exactly big on ‘behaving’ you know.”

“Oh believe me, I know,” comes the response, the disembodied voice taking on a dangerously low tone of voice that works to turns her on to no end.

“So how can I behave for you Azul?” She replies with a playful smile, turning her head in the direction Widow’s voice last came from whilst teasing a finger up one of her legs, feeling the soft fabric of the stocking and tracing the lace wrapped tightly around Widow’s thigh. She must look amazing Sombra thought to herself .

“No touching,” Her lover’s stern voice informs her before cold fingers close round her wrist and pin her arm to the mattress above her head. Sombra’s petulant noise of disapproval is cut off as a palm closes over her mouth and she can feel Widow’s cool lips against her cheek as she continues, “and if I catch you going anywhere near that blindfold...” she pauses dramatically before whispering straight into her ear, “...you are sleeping on the floor. Is that understood?”

Having been kicked out of bed once before by a frustrated Widowmaker and the burning desire to see her lover in stockings, she hums in affirmation into the palm of the hand over mouth and nods her head in agreement. “You’re such a bitch babe,” She groans when that cool hand is removed from her mouth.

“I know,” her lover’s voice murmurs into her ear before something cool and wet slides up her cheek and her mouth drops open in a silent gasp as the assassin’s soft lips press into her skin. Slender fingers trace along her jaw before her head is tilted to the side whilst the hand pinning her wrist to the bed snakes up to lace their fingers together, squeezing at her hand possessively.

“I thought you said no touching,” she says with a smirk, her voice nowhere near as steady as she wanted it to be.

“And there’ll be no talking if you carry on like this,” the floating voice whispers dangerously against her skin and she swiftly decides not to push her luck tonight.

With a final kiss, her lover’s lips vanish off of her cheek though she isn’t kept waiting for too long as they latch onto her neck and start sucking lightly on her heated skin. “Spider...” she moans breathily, taking a small measure of satisfaction when her lover’s lips press into her neck more forcefully followed by a brief flash of pain when teeth sink into her throat. With nothing but the sound and sensation to focus on, the wet sucking noises of the assassin’s cold lips and her own heavy breathing are rendered deafeningly loud in the blackness.

A thumb teases over her lips and despite the prior warning she tries to wrap her lips round it, only for it to vanish when she opens her mouth, “That counts as touching,” the woman sucking on her neck cruelly informs her, cool lips brushing maddeningly over her sticky skin before returning to the torturous task of sucking at her throat.

“Fuck,” Sombra moans, her free hand fisting restlessly in the sheets beside her. A stream of breathless, frustrated Spanish spills from her mouth as a thumb starts stroking over her lips again and she could swear the mouth on her neck has twisted into a wicked smile.

With a sultry pop the lips at her neck detach noisily and start pressing cool, wet kisses down her neck and toward her chest, the assassin’s tongue occasionally licking blissfully cool trails across her chest as she moves toward her breasts. Chilly hands follow the wet trail her lips leave behind and she’s acutely aware of the finger tips caressing along her neck and dancing along her chest.

Eventually the path of kisses reaches her breast and she groans happily when those cool lips waste no time sucking, licking and mouthing at her whilst fingers draw idle patterns up her shivering sides and massage her unattended breast. She pushes her chest up into the mouth wrapped around her breast humming in pleasure to herself as her lover hums in amusement around her nipple before pulling away to continue kissing a trail further down her body. She can feel the mattress dipping underneath her as the assassin crawls further down the bed, her cool lips kissing along her stomach and she can’t stop her sensitive muscles from quivering beneath Widowmaker’s attentive touches.

Her fingers and toes twitch and fidget uncontrollably against the sheets as the assassin laboriously works her way down her body. She’s always been an attentive lover, more so with Widowmaker than with anyone else and not being able to touch her beautiful tattoos or watch her normally impassive expression practically light up as they play with each other is beyond torturous.

Finally the blue woman settles between her legs, her fingertips are still drawing idle patterns across her stomach or reaching up to play with her nipples. When something firm presses into the skin above her entrance, brushing over the neatly kept hair around her womanhood she moans wantonly when she can feel more than hear her lover inhale deeply and she realises it must be her nose. “This is new,” Widow whispers, her voice loud and clear in the blackness as she continues to nuzzle into her pubic hair.

“Thought I’d...hah...thought I’d try it out,” she replies breathlessly.

“Je l’aime,” comes the murmured response from between her legs and she let’s out an embarrassing mewl of pleasure when Widow starts kissing at the inside of her thighs.

She tries to compose herself, to focus on steadying her breathing and still her fidgeting hands rather than on the sinfully amazing lips sucking blotches and marks onto the skin of her quivering thighs. Her skin must be a mess of hickeys and whatever colour lipstick Widowmaker has chosen to paint her body with. The thought drives her wild with lust. “Araña...touch...touch me, Araña,” she moans, clutching desperately at the sheets. The skin of her thigh vibrates as Widow groans against her, sinking her teeth lightly into the meat of her thigh pulling off of her with a loud sultry pop.

Her breath hitches as cold hands slide down her stomach to hold her thighs open and her head tips backward, moaning her partner’s pet name loudly when her cool tongue licks a broad stroke from the bottom of her entrance to her clit before seizing the nub in her mouth and sucking on it obscenely. Instinctively her hands blindly reach out to stroke Widow’s hair, though when she remembers what touching her would entail they stop, awkwardly hovering in mid air before she balls them into fists and drops them to the sheets. “Good girl,” Widowmaker whispers, lapping at her clit with the tip of her tongue and her cheeks set on fire when it becomes apparent she’s being watched.

With a kiss to her clit the tongue is replaced with a finger, rubbing and circling the nub gently whilst soft lips kiss at her entrance and her lover’s sinfully skilled tongue dips inside and starts wriggling around inside her. “You’ve been so well behaved for me tonight Sombra,” the Spider’s voice whispers from between her thighs, punctuating the statement with wet kisses to her soaking entrance and pressing her nose into the surrounding hair, “are you close?”

“Yes...yes, I’m-fffuuck! Spider!” She gasps, toes curling as lips close back over her clit to suck at her and the assassin’s tongue swipes and circles over her clit, each movement deliberately made to coax the loudest and filthiest noises from her. She curses colourfully in Spanish and English as her fists pound into the mattress and her hips buck involuntarily into the Spider’s mouth.

“Sombra?” Her lover murmurs against her skin, spoken in that commanding tone that gets her heart racing every time she uses it.

“Y-yeah Spider?” She manages to gasp in between heated sighs and guttural moans.

“Come for me,” Widow says before taking her clit into her mouth and humming against it she swipes her tongue over her. The vibrations from her voice course through her sensitive clit and her stomach and thighs tremble wonderfully as she arches her back of the bed and messily releases herself over the sheets and her lover’s chin before dropping backdown onto the damp mattress.

“Sombra,” Widow’s disembodied voice whispers her lover’s name again, cutting across her laboured breathing with something akin to tenderness creeping into her voice as she presses soft kisses to her quivering thighs and nuzzles her nose into the hair between her legs.

“Uh-huh,” she pants breathlessly, too busy trying to catch her breath than hold a conversation.

“Take off the blindfold.” Her lover commands and her shaking hands gingerly reach for the fabric tied round her head.

As the blindfold is pulled away from her eyes she blinks reflexively as her sight adjusts to the glow from the bedside lamp before glancing down her body and toward the woman between her legs. Bold red lipstick marks are scattered along her chest, stomach and thighs and the sight of her lover still pressing wet, soothing kisses to her inner thighs sends a flash of heat racing through her.

The nails on the fingers holding her legs open are flawlessly painted red to match her lips and the prints decorating her own sweaty body. Her long athletic legs, clad in sheer black stockings are pedalled over her back swaying gently in the air as she continues to ply Sombra’s quivering thighs and sensitive clit with attention. She can’t help the little noise of excitement that escapes her when Widow’s golden eyes glance up to meet her own and as the assassin leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to her clit without breaking eye contact, Sombra can’t help but tip her head back and moan.

“Shit, you look so hot tonight,” Sombra groans amorously, eyes trailing up and down her lover’s body as Widow gets up from between her legs and crawls up the bed, pausing every now and then to press wet kisses to her body. “I can’t believe you made me wear a blindfold for this you callous bitch,” she chuckles smirking up at the assassin before her voice drops into a low purr, “Spider?”

“Mmm?,” Widow hums with a smile sliding the back of a cool finger down her jaw before tilting her head so they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Can I touch you?”

“Oui,”

With that, Sombra grabs hold of Widow and pulls the blue woman on top of her, holding her as close as she possibly can before rolling them over and pulling her into a kiss that says more than her words ever could.


	3. Saviour (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker is ambushed by several unknown assailants in Dorado luckily a friendly face is able to come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly pretty SFW though it does get a bit NSFW towards the end. 
> 
> As a warning there are some very mild descriptions of gun violence in this one. Just a heads up in case you’d rather not read that sort of thing. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Bullets tore into the wall behind her as she ran down the streets of Dorado. She estimated four different hitmen where chasing her through the city, were they on the pay roll of the gang whose patriarch she had just killed or from some other differententity entirely? If the latter proved to be true then there was a leak somewhere in Talon. In any case she didn’t have time to think about it as another burst of gun fire shattered the window of the car she was sheltering behind. The mission was supposed to be simple and as such she didn’t have the ammunition for a protracted firefight and to further complicate matters she had to expect no backup from Talon. 

The communicator built into helmet burst into life, “Widowmaker this is Reaper,” the ghostly mercenaries’ gravely voice sounded into her ear over the snapping of gunshots from across the street, “I’m working on a way to extract you, try to stay alive until then.”

“They knew I’d be here today,” Widow said remarkably calmly, popping up from the side of the car to squeeze off a shot from the Kiss, one of the hitmen hurriedly ducked his head back into cover as the round tore a chunk out of the wall he was hiding behind, “there might be a leak somewhere in the organisation,”

“If there is I’ll deal with it, the priority right now is your extraction, can you tell me where you are right now?”

She glanced around the side of the car and cast her gaze around the street, looking for names, signs, landmarks, anything she could use to alert Reaper and Talon to her location. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find any landmarks and she didn’t have time to translate the signs and street names in the middle of a firefight.

“No, there aren’t any landmarks and I don’t have time to translate Spanish,” she said almost sarcastically, “I can’t stay here either or they’ll box me in, I know where one of them is and the others can’t be far behind.”

“Understood,” there was a pause over the communicator as he considered their options, “I’ll try to reach Sombra she knows these streets like the back of her hand and if she’s in the area she might be able to assist you. In the meantime keep low and stay on the move, if you get clear shots at those bastards; kill them.”

“With pleasure, Widowmaker out.” She practically purred into the communicator but now wasn’t the time to lose herself in the thrill. The wail of sirens could be heard in the distance and she couldn’t contend with the Dorado police department and these hitmen at the same time. Keeping low, she dipped into the alley behind her as another spray of gunfire shattered the back windows of the car she was sheltering behind and noisily burst one of it’s tires.

The alley was a dead end so the only way out she decided, was up. A quick glance through the infrasight of her visor strangely didn’t reveal the hitman who should have been somewhere along the opposing street. Was her visor malfunctioning? Did these agents have a means to hide themselves from her visors’ infrasight? Had it been tampered with? Her mind was abuzz with questions although she didn’t have time to ponder them as the sound of the sirens grew louder and louder.

She quickly aimed her wrist-mounted grapple towards the roof of the shorter of the two buildings she stood between. The grapple latched onto the concrete with a satisfying metallic clang and she was hauled up to the roof without effort. Surveying the surrounding buildings she determined she was alone amongst the rooftops and she activated her visor again, searching for any trace of her mysterious assailants. The buildings around her were full of people and though the streets had quickly emptied, the visor identified any people that where still in hiding or hastily vacating the area.

Slowly, she warily approached the edge of the rooftop she was standing on and peered over the edge. There was a staccato burst of gunfire from the street below and her vision went black as her head snapped backwards and she fell to the floor painfully. There was a ringing in her ears and she was aware of her surroundings so she certainly wasn’t dead, gingerly she reached for her visor; at least two of the lenses had shattered and there was a vicious, jagged grove running diagonally across the central plate. She swore under her breath as she made her way to the other side of the building. These people were clearly prepared for a fight with her and she needed to draw them into a place of her choosing before she could fight them and kill them.

She caught sight of one of her attackers as she lowered herself to street level and threw herself against an abandoned car almost as soon as the street erupted in gunfire; windows shattered and brickwork all but exploded around her in the storm of bullets when her communicator flared into life again.

“Spider it’s me, the boss filled me in on your situation,” a very familiar Mexican accent said into her ear, “where are you? What’s happening?”

“Under fire, two shooters at both ends of the street,” she replied quickly, voice strained with tension as she peered through one of the cars broken windows and across the street for any sign of her attackers. “Something’s happened to my visor, I can’t track them.”

“Shit. Uh ok, I’m accessing security cameras and CCTV across the city, once I’ve found you I can tell you where to go. Meanwhile keep your head head up and that big ass of yours down.”

Widowmaker smiles in spite of herself, the gunfire was getting louder and louder. As one of the gunmen opened up, the other would advance on her position, the car she was sheltering behind wouldn’t last much longer under the barrage. If Sombra was going to do something, she’d better do it fast.

“Found you, smile Spider you’re on TV,” the communicator crackles as Sombra deadpans into her ear, “listen, I know where you are and where you can go but we need to deal with these idiots first.”

“Easy for you to say.” Widow sneered as a round impacted dangerously close to her head.

“Isn’t it? They might have planned this hit on you but you’ve got something they couldn’t possibly have planned for.”

“And that is?” The assassin responded, urging the woman to get on with it.

“Me,” she said sweetly, “One of them is taking cover behind the bus stop on the opposite side of the street on your nine o’clock. Aim for the omnic on the nacho advert.”

Widowmaker quickly found the bus stop through the broken rear window of the car she was hiding behind and waited for a gap in the gunfire before rising to take her shot. She quickly sighted the omnic on the advert and pulled the trigger. Widow’s Kiss sang and the glass on the bus stop shattered into a thousand pieces before a body hit the pavement and a beautiful pool of deep, vivid crimson began to spread across the concrete.

“Good shot Araña,” Sombra observed over the comm-link, “but we aren’t finished yet. I can see the other idiot coming down the street, he knows you killed his friend and he’s wary so this should give you time to re-locate.”

“Understood,” Widow replied firing off one of her venom-filled mines down the street and waiting for the hitman to busy himself destroying it before moving across the road and ducking behind another car.

“Mmm...such a nice ass,” she heard Sombra purr into her ear before she turned to scowl at the camera on the wall above her.

“You know I can hear you right?” She snapped angrily.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to say that out loud,” the other woman chuckled, “idiota número dos is making his way towards you now; he’s about to move next to an automated cab, I need you to give me the plate for it.”

Widow fired off a quick burst of fire from the Kiss to keep the assassin’s head down as she read out the number plate for the other woman. “Annnnd...now.” Sombra whispered over the communicator and at her command the driver side door flew open, knocking the hitman from his feet and giving Widowmaker all the time she needed to line up her sights and take her shot. The Kiss sounded with a bang and another spray of rich colour painted the tarmac as silence descended on the now empty street.

Sirens still sounded in the distance as Widowmaker slowly walked towards the dead hitman, the noise of her heels like gunshots in the otherwise empty street. As she surveyed his lifeless body, she took in the sight and smell of her victory and shivered with excitement, wherever Sombra was leading her, she had better be there and it had better be private. Very private.

“Spider, I’ve just accessed police communications and it sounds like they’re busy with your other hitman,” Sombra’s voice in her ear sends bolts of heat racing though her, “keep going down that street. Once you reach the bay call me, I’m on my way to meet you now,” The communicator clicked off and Widowmaker took off down the street and towards the bay.

Down roads and side lanes she ran, keeping to the streets and the shadow of buildings in case there was a fourth assailant on the rooftops. Eventually she came to Dorado bay and Sombra directed her along the road and up the hill that lead to an ancient fort overlooking the ocean.

As she moved along the road towards the fort a weapon opened up from somewhere unseen and several bullets slammed into the rocky outcrop behind her; chips of stone exploded off the hill behind her as she dropped to one knee to return fire. She sighted the assassin further down the road behind her and pulled the trigger.

Click.

She swore and threw herself aside as another rattle off gunfire impacted the stone behind her. Thinking quickly, she waited for the next round of fire before firing her grapple up at the fortress wall and pulling herself up the rocky side of the hill.

The fortress itself was ancient and completely deserted, the clacking of her heals echoed loudly across the expanse as she approached the large statue in the centre of the courtyard. Suddenly there was a loud burst of gunfire from behind her. Startled, she slowly turned around just in time to watch the last of the hitmen keel over and die. Behind him: Sombra, the barrel of her machine pistol smoking and her face a mask of furious anger that softened almost immediately as their eyes met.

“We need to get out of here, follow me,” she said and with that she turned and left the fortress. They didn’t speak a word to each other as Sombra lead them to a small hideout not too far from the fortress. She stopped at the door and checked around to make sure they weren’t being watched before unlocking the door and ushering Widow inside, slipping in after the taller woman and locking the door behind her.

The safe house consisted of a single room that was far from extravagant, almost the polar opposite of her own Chateau Guillard. Designed for practicality rather than comfort, Sombra’s den featured a workbench, a mini fridge, a simple cooking space, a bed (with a simple stuffed teddy bear Widow noted with surprise) and perhaps the largest computer system Widowmaker had ever seen; all bathed in familiar violet light from the web of interconnected virtual hexagons decorating the far wall and the multiple monitors hooked up to her computer.

‘Spider...” Sombra gasped as she approached the Talon assassin, running her fingers over the damaged plate on her visor, “let me take a look at this,” she said, taking care not to trap Widow’s hair as she carefully lifted the helmet off of the other woman’s head before placing it on her workbench.

Widowmaker just stared at the other woman as Sombra took her helmet and placed it on the bench, the excitement of the hunt was still coursing through her and she failed to pay attention to anything she was saying nor could she take her eyes off of the curves of Sombra’s athletic legs. Frustratingly the rest of her bodysuit was hidden beneath her jacket. That jacket and indeed the rest of her clothes had to go Widow decided.

Sombra turned to look at her, violet light painting her beautiful face in colour and something snapped inside of her; blindly she leaned the Kiss on the wall behind her and slowly walked towards the shorter woman. The sound of her heels were deafening in the silence and in them she was far taller than Sombra who almost seems to shrink as she approached.

“Spid-mmmph...” Widow abruptly cut Sombra off, cupping her face in her hands and leaning in to kiss her. Sombra’s lips were soft and wet as they slipped and slid against her’s, her tongue even more so as it tangled with the taller woman’s passionately. Widow hummed pleasantly into the heavy kiss as Sombra’s hands greedily seized her ass and squeezed, the hard nails on her gloves digging into the material of her suit as she massaged the taller woman’s backside.

Blindly Widow manoeuvres them through the room and towards the bed, Sombra’s belt and jacket hit the floor as the assassin starts to strip the shorter woman out of her clothing. Finally Sombra’s legs hit the bed and she yelps in surprise when Widow pushes her onto it, falling on top of her a moment later. 

* * *

The gentle humming of computer fans is punctuated by heavy, orgasmic breathing as Sombra’s head hits the pillow next to Widowmaker’s. Her running battle with the hitmen almost seemed to have happened a lifetime ago as the two women noisily recover from their energetic session of physical entertainment. “That was...huh...that was fun,” Sombra panted as the pair of them stared at the ceiling, “I need a drink, you want anything?” 

Widow shook her head as Sombra leans over her; taking her lips in a kiss before climbing out of bed and making her way over to the fridge, navigating the minefield of clothes as she goes. The assassin couldn’t help but stare intently at her partner’s backside as she crossed the room, trapping her bottom lip in her teeth as she bent over to retrieve a can from the fridge.

Tearing her eyes off of Sombra’s body, Widow found the teddy bear at the foot of the bed. It was hard to tell what colour it was since it was bathed in violet light, but it was clearly old and certainly well cared for. The sound of a can hissing and bare feet lightly slapping on the floor marked Sombra’s return to the bed and she set her drink aside before climbing back into bed with Widow; wrapping her arms around her neck and lazily tangling her legs with the assassin’s as she dropped her head on to Widow’s chest.

“I didn’t think you would be the type,” Widow said, gesturing with the toy as she wrapped her arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders and started drawing idle patterns along her arm with her fingertips.

“I guess there’s some things you just can’t let go of,” Sombra replied, reaching out to cradle the bears head in her hand and something in her voice made Widow’s arm tighten around her shoulder.

“I suppose you are right,” Widow whispered, sandwiching the bear between the two women carefully as she gently stroked her fingers up and down Sombra’s arm.

“Lucky boy,” Sombra giggles amorously, running a finger down the toys head before pressing a warm kiss to Widow’s cool chest. Widowmaker relaxes back onto the pillow and closes her eyes, enjoying the brief, fleeting sensation of Sombra’s warm lips pressing wet kisses to her chest. “Azul?” Sombra murmurs against her skin.

“Mmm hmm?” Widow lazily replies, idly stroking her lover’s hair and twirling loose strands of it round her fingers.

“Let’s have dinner,” Sombra says resting her chin on Widow’s chest, “tonight.”

“Tonight?” the assassin replies in disbelief, “aren’t you forgetting a few things?”

“Such as?”

“Law enforcement will be on high alert, I’m all over the cities CCTV and for all we know the other hitman is still out there,”

“Hmm I don’t know about that last one,” Sombra snickers.

“Quoi?”

“You know that trick I pulled with the automatic cab? Did it again with an automatic bus. He uh...didn’t survive.” She could barely keep the laughter from her voice as she continued, “I’ve informed the police and several prominent journalists that today’s events were random acts of gang violence nothing more, nothing less.” She had an unbearable smugness about her that made Widow want to push her out of the bed, but she was much too warm for that right now, in fact she actually held onto her a bit tighter. “As for the CCTV footage I’ve erased you’re pretty face from all the camera’s that saw you.”

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Widow said somewhat petulantly, tenderly trailing her fingers over Sombra’s cybernetic spinal implant. 

“Then we’ll go shopping then.” Sombra huffed as though she was speaking to a particularly stubborn child. 

“D’accord you win, let’s have dinner,” Widow conceded.

“Perfect, until then...” Sombra trailed off, placing a chain of hot kisses up Widow’s chest and neck, shifting up until she was lying on top of the assassin. “We have a few hours until the shops shut,” she murmured against Widow’s lips, “and I know just what to do with that time.”

She gave her a short but no less passionate kiss before reaching for the teddy bear still nestled between them and carefully placed it face down at the bottom of the bed, “he doesn’t need to see this,” she chuckled devilishly as Widowmaker took the shorter woman in her arms and rolled them over, tangling them both in the sheets and kissing her fiercely, determined to make the most of their time before dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try something different with this one since I can write them in bed pretty well I thought I’d write them in combat (and then in bed).
> 
> I really hope you liked it and I’ve love to know what you think!


	4. Consolation Prize (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has a surprise in store for Widow when she gets back to the Chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some feet play scattered throughout this one, nothing major but just letting you know in case it’s not your thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was later than she’d anticipated when Widowmaker finally made it back to Chateau Guillard. Making her way up to the heavy wooden doors she wasn’t surprised to find out they were unlocked, Sombra did mention she’d planned to stay for another day at least. Deep down a part of her hoped she would stay for longer, the ancient family home always seemed that much emptier without her. 

The door swung open quietly as she entered the chateau and made her way toward the kitchen. She needed a glass of wine. Setting her rifle down on the kitchen table, a piece of paper stuck to one of the cupboards caught her attention. It was small, no larger than the size of a business card and strangely enough, it was blank. Plucking the card from the cupboard door Widow’s brow furrowed when she realised there was a smell wafting off it, she brought the paper up to her nose and sure enough it had been sprayed with perfume. Her Bouche à Bouche perfume to be exact. Widow assumed this was a playful message from her guest, it certainly seemed to be her style but why just give her a blank piece of paper? A thought crossed her mind and she turned the paper over in her hand to find a single word and a letter, written with blue ink in neat, tidy hand writing.

_Study X_

She smiled to herself at her lover’s playful antics and set off through the ancient chateau to find her. From the hallway she could see a low light shining through the slim gap in the doorway as she approached; she had thought about surprising her but the sound of her heels on the floor had probably alerted Sombra to her presence as soon as she’d come through the front door. Instead she stopped outside the room and lightly rapped her knuckles on the door.

“Come in,” Sombra called from inside the study.

The study was spacious, two of the four orangey-red walls were lined with bookshelves filled with tomes of every age, genre and description. An enormous watercolour painting of a forest-side lake hung on the third wall; underneath the painting sat a golden-framed white oak table flanked by two identical antique chairs with white upholstery and golden frames.

Sombra was splayed horizontally across the chair furthest from the door with her legs dangling over the armrest, a half empty glass of wine in one hand and the memoirs of Widowmaker’s great-great-great grandfather in the other. Widow’s pulse spiked sharply as she stepped into the room. Sombra was wearing the assassin’s thin black bathrobe, tied tightly around her waist and seemingly nothing else. Her normally unpainted fingers and toes had been expertly coloured purple to match her hair, eyeshadow and lipstick. The low lamp light in the room cast her lover’s beautiful face into shadow, highlighting her smooth brown skin perfectly. Leaning against the doorframe, Widow held up the paper in her hand.

“I see you got my message,” Sombra purred from behind her glass of wine.

“I see you helped yourself to my wardrobe,” Widow replied as she made her way into the room, “and my perfume. Douche a Douche is expensive.”

“It smells nice though,” Sombra said pushing her nose into the robe she’s wearing.

“Hence the price, so why was I supposed to come here?” Widow said, fighting the urge to trap her bottom lip in her teeth as her golden eyes dragged over Sombra’s athletic legs and bare feet.

“I heard about how the mission went,” Sombra said as she set aside the book and glass on the table next to her; shifting her position on the chair so she was sitting on her knees and her bright violet eyes were level with Widowmaker’s, “Max making you go all that way only to have one of his minions kill the guy instead, it’s annoying. Frustrating. Wrong.” Sombra sultrily whispered running a finger tenderly down Widow’s cheek.

“It’s not-“ a single finger closed over Widow’s lips interrupting her mid sentence.

“It is,” Sombra spoke over her, “but I have a consolation prize for you.”

“And what’s that?” Widow murmurs against the finger on her lips.

“Me.” Sombra says with a purr, leaning in to brush her lips over Widowmaker’s, “now to answer your original question Spider we’re in here for the chairs...take a seat.” With that, Sombra vacates the chair; the sleeves of the robe fall past her elbows and the hem that usually stops at Widow’s mid thigh falls to her knees.

Even before she became Widowmaker, the word ‘cute’ never really entered into her vocabulary but seeing Sombra in her oversized bathrobe, she couldn’t think of anything else to describe her.

Sombra directs her to sit in the chair before falling to her knees in front of her. She trails her fingers down Widow’s thighs, digging her fingers into the material of her suit as they travel over her knees and towards her boots. Widow leans back in the chair as Sombra unclasps the boot from her right leg, before sliding it gracefully from her foot and reverently placing it by the chair. She can’t help the sigh of pleasure that falls from her lips as Sombra cradles her foot in her hands and leans in to press a kiss to her ankle.

Sombra’s lips start to travel down from her ankle and towards her toes, slowly plying her foot with gentle kisses. Widow’s eyes slide closed as Sombra’s lips start to press along the top of her toes and they curl reflexively against her soft lips.

“You know you’re lucky you don’t sweat,” Sombra murmurs lifting Widow’s leg up so she can press kisses to her heel and along the soft sole of her foot.

“Mmm hmm,” the assassin hums in response, losing herself in the sensation of her lover’s lips against her.

“You always taste so good wherever I kiss you,” Sombra sensually purrs, kissing along the pads of Widow’s curling toes.

“Mmm hmm,” Widow hums again as Sombra kisses and licks her in all the ways she knows will drive her crazy.

“Riveting conversation Spider,” Sombra smirks, putting Widowmaker’s foot down and unclasping the boot from her other leg.

“Ugh...” comes the exasperated response. Sombra laughs lightly as she presses a quick kiss to Widow’s now bare left foot, setting aside her discarded boot on the other side of the chair before she gets to her feet, placing her hands on Widow’s knees as she leans over and takes her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their lips and tongues clash and dance together noisily as Widow moans quietly into her lover’s mouth. The shorter woman smiles into the messy lip lock as Widow offers almost no resistance to her before they separate with an indecent pop. “You always get like this when I play with your feet,” Sombra giggles amorously, “always nice to know you have kinks other than killing people.”

“Shut up Sombra,” Widow replies breathlessly, eyes still closed.

“Let me show you what we need these chairs for,” Sombra leans over to murmur into a cobalt ear, her voice dripping with sensuality and Widow perks up considerably as the shorter woman climbs into the chair; straddling Widowmaker’s thighs with her knees on either side of the assassin’s waist. “Just sit back Spider,” she said trailing a finger down the taller woman’s jaw with one hand and teasing along the cool skin of her chest with the other, frustratingly ignoring the sides of her breasts. Widow did as instructed and settled against the back of the chair, golden eyes dragging up and down Sombra’s body, “and enjoy the show.”

With that Sombra’s hips start to sway from side to side gently whilst her hands retreated from Widow’s skin to dangle by her sides and tease the hem of the robe up her thighs. Widow stares enraptured as one of her hands teases a finger up her thigh that continues up her stomach, circles over her breast and slides up her neck to her mouth, biting down on the curled digit gently with a subtle breathy moan. Widowmaker’s eyes travel from Sombra’s mouth up to her hooded violet eyes and the look of pure, unadulterated lust in them sends excitement pooling between her legs.

Sombra’s thighs switch to swaying in a figure of eight pattern as she brings her other hand up to the knot tied around her waist; twirling and tugging on it gingerly. “I can feel your thighs shaking underneath me,” Sombra moans softly squeezing her thighs against Widow’s for emphasis, “You enjoying this Azul? I am.” She leans forward to whisper into Widow’s ear, “I cant wait for you to see what I’m wearing under this.” Sombra’s breathy voice turns the assassin’s brain to mush and she mindlessly chases her retreating lips with her own, huffing in frustration when Sombra doesn’t kiss her.

Sombra takes Widow’s hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over cool fingers before tugging her gloves off and dumping them on the floor behind her. Both of them make little noises of pleasure when Sombra threads the fingers of both of their hands together, squeezing playfully as she lifts them one at a time to her lips kissing over both of their fingers affectionately.

“What do you say we crank this up a bit babe?” Sombra says with a grin.

“Let’s,” Widowmaker replies with a gentle squeeze to Sombra’s hands, trying to ignore the flicker of disappointment when Sombra untangles their fingers although she isn’t disappointed for long as Sombra makes a show of untangling the knot fastened around her waist.

“You do the honours,” she purrs sensually once the robe is a single tug from falling open and she leans backward, placing her hands on the assassin’s knees and pushes her waist out toward Widowmaker. Locking eyes with the shorter woman Widow slowly reaches for the sash and pulls on it gently, tugging the knot apart, the robe falls open and away from Sombra’s chest and waist with little resistance. 

This time Widow can’t help trapping her bottom lip in her teeth as the robe falls away. Sombra’s heavy breasts are clad in a beautiful, purple lace plunge bra with frilly edges and decorated with intricate spider web motifs along the cups, her hips are wrapped in a matching pair of panties and Widow’s mouth is practically watering at the sight. The assassin growls like a hunting cat and pulls Sombra up to plaster wet kisses all over her chest, “beautiful,” she murmurs against Sombra’s warm skin, “beautiful, beautiful, beautiful...”

“Knew you’d-hah-knew you like them...” Sombra gasps as those cool lips lavish her chest with attention before she pushes Widow back against the chair and she’s rewarded with one of the most threatening glares she’s ever seen. “This is still my show Spider,” she smirks before shrugging the robe from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor behind her.

The sight of Sombra in her lingerie and nothing else snaps something deep inside Widow and she explodes into motion with frightening speed; grabbing Sombra’s wrists and pressing her face to the shorter woman’s neck sucking and biting harshly at her skin. “Spider!” Sombra yelps in pleasant surprise trying to pull away from the assassin, “Spider stop it!” She giggles trying to wrestle her wrists away from Widowmaker’s hands and worm her neck away from her mouth. Finally she wrestles her arms free and pins Widow back to the chair by her shoulders, giggling into her ear. “Don’t do that again,” she manages to gasp out between fits of laughter.

“Désolé,” Widow whispers pressing her nose into Sombra’s hair, “you’re hard to resist in that lingerie you know.”

“Noted, now can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?” She purrs breathily into Widow’s ear.

“Oui,” comes the curt reply.

“That’s my girl...now give me a kiss,” she murmurs before straightening herself up and looking into Widow’s eyes and she’s practically frozen on the spot as Sombra leans forward and pushes her lips against the assassin’s. Widow can’t help the little moan that slips out of her mouth when Sombra pulls away from her and her eyes start to roam all over the shorter woman’s body. “Here,” Sombra says reaching out for her wine glass and handing it to Widowmaker, “have a drink while I get comfy.”

Taking the proffered glass Widow raises a single eyebrow towards Sombra who chuckles in response before she stands up on the chair. She teases a foot over Widow’s thigh seductively before making a show of slowly turning around, Widowmaker quickly raises the glass to her lips for a sip at the sight of Sombra’s backside and her toned legs before the shorter woman sinks back down onto her thighs.

Bracing herself on the taller woman’s knees, Sombra starts to roll her hips sensually back and forth, grinding herself along her thighs. Widow swirls the glass idly as she watches Sombra writhe around on top of her; intently watching the muscles in her lower back, gorgeous brown skin bathed in black shadows and orangey-yellow lamp light before sliding down to her ass wrapped in those beautiful purple lace panties and finally across her toned legs and bare feet.

As she slides her hips forward Sombra falls backward seamlessly transitioning to lying against Widow’s chest as her head tips backward next to Widow’s ear, “put that free hand to good use Sexy,” she purrs to her lover before sinuously sliding back off of her to start grinding against her again. Hypnotised by Sombra’s breathy voice, Widowmaker slides her left hand down to take hold of Sombra’s foot, pushing her thumb gently into the sole and stroking over the pads of her toes. The little mewl of pleasure from above her sends a flash of excitement through her, “Oh Spider... I knew you’d do that,” Sombra sighs happily, curling her toes against Widow’s wrist entirely for her partner’s benefit.

Widow’s hand slides up Sombra’s leg to start caressing her thigh, sinking her fingers into warm skin and pulling sensual gasps and soft sighs from the woman above her as Sombra slides backwards up her lover’s thighs and places her hands on the arm rests of the chair. 

Widow takes another sip from her glass as she places her hand on Sombra’s back, relishing the breathy moan she’s rewarded with as she trails her fingers down the seam of skin and metal. “You sure know how to make a girl feel special Araña,” Sombra purrs as her back shudders against the cool fingers tenderly stroking and petting at her skin.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Widow murmurs around the rim of the wine glass, tracing around the spider webs of Sombra’s bra before reaching down for the clasp.

“Ah ah ah Spider,” Sombra says glancing over her shoulder at Widow, “that comes later.”

“Hopefully not too much later,” Widow sensually replies as her hand starts to trail lower. Teasing down her lower back and squeezing playfully at the sides of her stomach before she finally makes it down to Sombra’s ass; growling to herself lowly as her fingers greedily sink into the meat of Sombra’s backside. 

“Mierda...” the woman on top of her moans and her legs squeeze around Widow’s in response as she starts to rock her hips back and forth again. Widow had been frustrated when she returned to the chateau but as she settled back in the chair, glass of wine in hand watching Sombra in spider themed lingerie sensually writhing around in her lap; she couldn’t remember why she’d been annoyed in the first place. 

Sombra’s hands trail up her sides as she grinds her ass into Widow’s lap, trailing round her front and out of Widowmaker’s sight to give her breasts a squeeze before travelling up the back of her neck and combing though the long side of her hair. Sombra casts a sultry glance back at Widow over her shoulder, running her tongue sensually over her purple lips before lifting a finger and wordlessly beckoning to the taller woman.

Widowmaker sits up to press herself flush against Sombra’s back wrapping her free arm around her stomach, she perches her chin on a warm shoulder to look down at Sombra’s breasts, imaging how good they would look if she spilled a little wine on them. “Spider?” her lover’s breathy voice pulls her from her devious thoughts as Sombra turns her head, the tip of her nose brushing against Widow’s. “I want you,” she whispers reaching up with her left hand to trace Widow’s lips with a finger, “I want you...so badly.”

Wordlessly, Widow places her wine glass back on the table before pulling Sombra back against her, reaching round to grope and squeeze her breasts over her bra and kissing at her neck and shoulder hungrily. Sombra squirms from the touch, shuffling her legs out from underneath her and resting them over Widow’s. The assassin gasps heatedly when she lightly nibbles on the shorter woman’s ear and Sombra’s toes curl over hers. 

Panting heavily Sombra rolls over in the chair and straddles Widow’s thighs before pulling the assassin face first into her cleavage. The azure woman wastes no time attacking Sombra’s breasts with her lips and tongue; kissing and biting at her soft, warm skin as Sombra moans and pants encouragingly above her. Sombra’s hands tangle in her long midnight blue hair, pulling them together whilst her arms squeeze her breasts, enveloping Widow’s head in a soft prison. The assassin wraps her arms around Sombra’s waist and starts shaking her head back and forth, the other woman’s breathy sensual laughter music to her ears as she buries her head as far as she can into Sombra’s warm breasts; pressing the messiest kiss she possibly can to both of them before forcefully pulling her head out from her lover’s cleavage. 

She’s almost immediately set upon by Sombra when she frees herself and her face is cupped in warm hands and dragged into an amazing open-mouthed kiss, full of tongue, teeth and heated breaths. Sombra breaks the kiss and pulls back with Widow’s bottom lip trapped in her teeth, sucking on it harshly before letting it go. “Get us to bed,” Sombra pants her voice low and dangerous, “now.”

Widowmaker is in no mood for teasing, not when Sombra looks this irresistibly attractive and she seizes her lover by her thighs and surges from the chair; Sombra’s legs wrap securely around her waist and she peppers Widow’s face with kisses as the assassin carries her out of the study and away to her bedroom eager to make the most of her consolation prize.


	5. Interruptions (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Widow wants to play with Sombra even a phone call from Talon won’t stop her.

The sun’s morning rays shone through the windows, bathing the master bedroom of Chateau Guillard in golden-yellow light. Sombra was mildly aware of the rustling of sheets and the mattress dipping, probably the person she was sharing the bed with getting up. Widowmaker had always been a light sleeper, a light sleeper with a predilection for staring wistfully out of the living room windows until her guest got up and made her breakfast.

She’d join her sooner or later, more than likely later she thought to herself as she pulled the sheets tighter about her. Even dulled by the curtains the light shining over Sombra’s face was pleasantly warm, a stark contrast to the familiar coolness of the mischievous hand that has just settled on her thigh and started to caress along her skin under the sheets. The hand slides up to her stomach, cold fingertips ghosting over muscles that quiver in response to her partner’s questing digits. Sombra can’t help the soft sigh that escapes her when the hand continues its travels up to her arm, tenderly squeezing at her bicep.

A pleased smile forms across her face and she stretches like a cat before rolling onto her back and slowly blinks her eyes open. She has a brief moment to admire her partner’s ruined makeup, dishevelled hair and the faded purple lipstick prints decorating her throat before the assassin leans in and gently pushes their lips together. When Sombra makes no attempt to pull away Widow shifts, wrapping her arms around the woman underneath her and cupping her neck as she deepens the kiss. Her breath hitches when Widowmaker takes her in her arms, a cold hand settles against her back and another cups her neck as Sombra blindly tries to worm the trapped sheet out from between them with a free hand. She manages to get it past her waist before a velvety tongue prods against her lips and she quickly forgets about the sheet as the soft muscle slides into her mouth and licks against her own. 

Sombra’s eyes slide shut as she sags back against the fluffy pillows with a sigh, lifting her hands to tangle in her partner’s incredibly long, incredibly messy midnight blue hair. What a beautiful morning, Sombra thinks to herself; the mixture of warmth from the morning sun and the coolness from her chilly colleague is intoxicating and over the sounds of heavy kissing she can hear the chirping of birds, the soft lapping of water against the lake shore and the buzzing off a bumble bee. 

Sombra frowns as Widow starts to kiss her with less urgency, the buzzing was a consistent pattern, unnatural pattern coming from inside the bedroom and now that she was paying attention to it she realised it wasn’t a bee but a mobile phone.

“Ignore it,” Sombra murmurs against Widow’s lips holding her colleague against her as the assassin starts to paw through the sheets looking for the source of the buzzing. “Spider ignore it,” she grumbles, fruitlessly trying to kiss cool lips that refuse to kiss back. 

“It will be Talon,” Widowmaker replies, lying on top of Sombra as she reaches for the bedside table and rooting through the draws. Sombra contents herself by kissing at the assassin’s neck, trying to match her lips up with the marks decorating her neck from the previous night before Widowmaker moves again; lifting up pillows and throwing one of them off the bed in frustration. 

“Fuck Talon,” Sombra whined reaching up to cup Widow’s face in her hands and fixing her with the most seductively playful gaze she could, “fuck me instead.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Widow replied before she leans over the side of the bed and starts rifling through the clothes on the floor.

Sombra gave the woman an audible huff, grumbling to herself in Spanish as she folded her arms over her breasts and sank back against the pillows angrily, pointedly looking away from Widow’s long legs swaying in the air behind her as she searched through their things. Eventually Widow climbs back onto the bed with her handbag, sitting on her knees as she rummages through the contents. Finally she extracts the buzzing phone from the bag before dumping the expensive designer accessory to the floor unceremoniously and makes her way back towards Sombra. Pressing herself into the frowning woman’s side and propping her head up with her free hand. 

“Lacroix,” she says smartly as she unlocks the buzzing phone, pressing a quiet kiss to Sombra’s cheek when the shorter woman childishly refuses to look at her, “Yes...My house...Yes, the Chateau, why?” she says into the phone as she busies herself with kissing a trail along Sombra’s jaw. For her part Sombra tries to resist but her resistance quickly falls apart with a quiet, sensual sigh as Widow’s lips latch onto her throat and start sucking at her skin. 

“Yes,” She murmurs against Sombra’s throat, “is it a solo job?” she continues before trapping the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she trails a single finger down Sombra’s chest and between the valley of her heavy breasts. “Oh really?” Widow’s voice doesn’t seem to convey any real interest as she trails a finger round a breast teasingly before properly taking holding of it and squeezing it; playfully pinching and rolling the stiffening nipple between her fingers. 

Sombra clamps a hand over her mouth when Widow leans over and takes the nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it and flicking at it with the tip of her tongue. The assassin hums in response to something over the phone and Sombra mewls into the palm of her hand as the wet skin of her breast reverberates under cool lips. Taking the nipple in her teeth, Widow tugs on it gently and she seems to be much more interested at the way it snaps back into place than on the conversation she’s having over the phone, so much so that she does it twice more. 

“Yes...in fact she’s here right now,” Widow says into the phone as she nuzzles her nose against the sticky, wet nipple and even through the pleasured haze in her mind Sombra can’t help but perk up with interest. The blue woman abandons her chest as she shuffles back up Sombra’s body gracefully managing to keep the phone trapped between her ear and shoulder, “she was in the area,” she spoke clearly, her tone professional and her expression businesslike as she quietly pulled the hand away from Sombra’s mouth and pressed the pads of her middle and ring fingers to her lips. “And I offered her a place to lay low since the next flight to Mexico is this afternoon,” she continues as Sombra takes the fingers into her mouth and Sombra prays she has the discipline to keep quiet as cool digits press down on her tongue. 

Sombra can’t help the quiet little groan that escapes her as the fingers gently start sawing in and out of her mouth. “I don’t know,” the assassin continues, her golden gaze fixed on the purple lips wrapped around her fingers, “she wouldn’t tell me. Is it a problem?” The fingers in her mouth scissor open just enough and Sombra instinctively starts to work her tongue around her partner’s fingers, “do you want to talk to her?” 

There’s a brief pause before Widowmaker starts to move and in an impeccable display of balance and co-ordination, shifts her weight onto the arm with its fingers in Sombra’s mouth; without removing her fingers or discomforting Sombra in any way. She takes the phone out from between her ear and shoulder with her now free arm and holds it at arms length away from her. “It’s for you,” she says, loud enough for the phone to pick her up but quiet enough to make it sound like she’s not on top of the other woman. Widowmaker’s soaking fingers slide out of her mouth as she takes the phone from her, panting slightly before lifting it to her ear. 

“Sombra,” she says into the phone trying to steady her voice and ignore the other woman as she shifts back to her previous spot at her side and admires her glistening fingers. 

“Why are you at Chateau Guillard,” comes the familiar growling voice of Reaper over the phone and she tries to ignore the wet teasing sensation running down her chest. 

“Just enjoying a French breakfast,” Sombra smirks, though it’s quickly wiped off her face when Widowmaker leans in to start kissing at her neck and her wet fingers start playing with the nipple she neglected earlier. 

“Don’t push me,” he replies and she can’t tell if his gravelly electrified voice makes her shudder or if it’s the teeth sinking into her neck.

“Look jefe, it had nothing to do with Talon,” she says diplomatically, trying to steady her racing heart as those wet fingers give her nipple a final, gentle pinch and begin to travel lower down her body, caressing her shuddering stomach and leaving wet trails behind them. “It was a personal thing that went south,” she says, trying to ignore the fingers that are now stroking through the neatly kept hair above her dripping entrance and the lips sucking at her neck, “I needed a place to crash and the Spider happened to be taking visitors...you know I think she like the compan-yyyy!” She quickly takes the phone from her mouth and bites down on a finger to silence a moan as Widow’s wet fingers slide through her pubic hair and over her clit, circling the bundle of nerves tentatively. 

“What was that?” Reaper’s voice crackles through the speaker as she returns the phone to her ear with a shaking hand. When she responds she tries to ignore the evil smile pressing into her throat. 

“I was messing around with a mug and just spilled hot coffee on myself,” she says as Widow pulls off of her throat and starts kissing a trail up her neck until their faces are only centimetres apart, her nose tickling against Sombra’s cheek as she presses wet kisses to her jaw. 

“Hmm...Anyway there’s a mission I need you to be a part of,” Reaper informs her, apparently unconcerned with her coffee accident and Sombra clamps a hand over her mouth as the fingers at her clit start stroking over her wet centre; scissoring her lips apart and smearing slick wetness over the lithe fingers intimately playing with her.

“Mmm hmm,” she hums in acknowledgement and Reaper seems completely oblivious to the shakiness in her voice as Widowmaker’s fingers press against her soaking entrance, teasing along the opening before sliding inside her to the knuckles. Sombra screws her watering eyes shut and moans into the palm of her hand as she stretches around the assassin’s fingers.

“Are you listening to me?” Reaper’s rasping voice drills into her ear and she flinches away from the phone reflexively; pushing her other ear into Widowmaker’s soft lips who sighs a quiet, sultry moan straight into her ear. In that moment she can’t decide who she hates more. 

“Yeah,” she swallows, cheeks burning, “keep going.”

“As you wish,” Widow whispers straight into her ear, sending a wave of excitement racing through her before the assassin slowly starts moving her fingers. Sliding them in and out of her dripping centre, curling them every now and then to rub at the spots that make her toes curl. Over the rasp of Reaper’s voice, Sombra can hear the faint, obscene squelching of her partner’s wet fingers slowly sawing in and out of her and she can’t help but clamp down on them as they spread apart inside her.

For another ten minutes the conversation continued although Reaper’s rasping growl of a voice in one ear, Widowmaker’s soft sensual moans in the other, coupled with the cool lips kissing at her sweaty burning cheek and the lithe fingers plunging in and out of her dripping entrance made it feel like thirty. For the first time Sombra cursed Widowmaker’s intimate knowledge of her body, the assassin knew all of the tell tale signs of when she was getting close and each time she would press her evil smirk into her cheek and slow the movement of her fingers.

“I’ll give you more details soon. Be ready,” Reaper told the panting woman who was barely paying attention to him before hanging up without another word. 

“Fucking finally...” Sombra choked with a strangled groan, throwing the phone away into the sheets somewhere as Widowmaker started to speed up her thrusts again; leaning over to capture Sombra’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss as she pushed the heel of her palm into Sombra’s aching clit. Her hands reach up to tangle in Widow’s hair again and she holds them together with no small amount of desperation; finally the shorter woman is able to moan as noisily as she wants as their lips and open mouths slide against each other.

“I’m close,” she manages to gasp in between kisses, shuddering as their kiss bruised lips brush against each other and the fingers inside her start to curl, “don’t stop...don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Widow’s response is cut short as Sombra desperately pulls their open mouths messily together. Their tongues clash, aggressively battling for dominance as Widow works her index finger inside the other woman; she’s so wet the finger slides in without much resistance but the light stretch sends a flash of heat through Sombra and she clamps down hard on the fingers buried inside her. Widow’s mouth all but seals against Sombra’s as she practically kisses the shorter woman into the pillows whilst all three of her fingers curl against that one sensitive spot inside her and Sombra comes messily and noisily. Her back arches and her toes curl as she releases herself onto the bed sheets and against Widow’s fingers whilst the assassin swallows her strangled cries of relief. 

Widow keeps their lips locked together until Sombra stops squirming, gently curling her fingers inside her as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally Sombra lies still against the sheets and Widow slowly coaxes her fingers out from inside her; sighing into the kiss as Sombra’s wet centre squeezes down on them, weakly trying to keep them inside her. 

Sombra lazily blinks her eyes open as Widow breaks the kiss, a thin string of spit connecting their lips together snaps and falls against her chin as Widow pulls back. Gazing into Sombra’s dazed eyes, Widow takes her soaking fingers into her mouth.

“Don’t,” Sombra chokes as a flash of heat spreads through her spent body at the sight, glancing away from her lover and towards the windows, basking her face in the warm morning light as the assassin cleans her fingers unnecessarily noisily beside her. “Can’t believe you put him on to me,” she murmurs as Widow tilts her head to the side and wipes the spit from her chin before cleaning her hand on the sheets. 

“It’s fun watching you squirm,” Widow purrs with a smile, teasing a finger along her jaw. 

“Bitch,” Sombra groans as her chuckling partner brushes their puffy, sensitive lips together, savouring the shudder that runs through her lover before draping herself over Sombra’s warm, sweaty body; drawing idle patterns with her fingertips over Sombra’s chest, Widow gazes up at her lover expectantly.

“Now...how about some breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	6. Transponder (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Sex

The signal from Widowmaker’s emergency transponder was coming from somewhere up ahead. Sombra had done her job of disabling the bases’ security systems and automated weapon emplacements, so Reaper had decided that he and the rest of the Talon task force would keep pushing further into the base whilst Sombra would investigate why Widowmaker had activated her emergency communications and wasn’t answering them over the radio. 

She pressing herself up against the wall as she tried to steady her racing breaths, the signal was coming from the corridor up ahead. Her brow furrowed, the hallway and indeed this entire section of the base seemed to be completely silent. Peering round the corner she wasn’t entirely surprised to find the corridor completely deserted, deserted it seemed but not empty. Widowmaker’s transponder, a small black device with a blinking red light was sitting in the middle of the passageway with no sign of the woman it belonged to. Sombra checked over her machine pistol, the LED ammo display read 2F, there was a round in the chamber and the suppressor was secured tightly around the muzzle.

Cautiously Sombra rounded the corner and moved into the empty corridor, moving past the rows of doors on either side of her she approached the blinking device on the floor. She plucked the transponder from the floor and examined it, no obvious damage and it they were virtually impossible to tamper with. Maybe the bases’ security footage had the answers? She pulled up one of her hexagonal violet screens and began scrolling through various menus; thanks to the sound of her keypad she didn’t hear the door opening behind her. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and another closed over her eyes before she was dragged backward through the open door.

The door slammed closed with a bang before Sombra was whirled around and shoved into it, the hand at her mouth disappeared but before she could make a noise in protest her head was tilted backwards and a pair of soft lips crashed fervently into her own. Her exclamation of surprise is smothered by her assailants’ lips as the hand that had been clamped over her mouth reaches under her coat to grope at her thigh.

Sombra’s attacker stops kissing her just long enough to whisper ‘ guess who’  against her lips before they start kissing her again, even more heavily than before. She groans in response to the unmistakable accent and the lips pressed into hers curl into a smile.

“Sp-mmmph...Shpider,” she manages to gasp in between heated, wet kisses.

“Hmmm,” Widow purrs against her mouth as her hand slipped round to grope and squeeze at her backside, “good guess.” There was a brief pause in their kissing as Widow withdrew the hand from Sombra’s eyes and gazed down at her; the assassin’s golden gaze was wide with excitement and the glint in her eyes could only be described as feral.

“Why did you activate this?” Sombra panted, holding up the blinking transponder, “We thought there was an emergency.”

“I was hoping Reaper would send you,” Widow purred, ignoring the question and pressing herself up against Sombra as much as she can; pinning her against the door and taking her ass in both hands, digging her fingers into the spongy material of her bodysuit and squeezing at the meat of her backside. “This side of the base is quiet and isolated...I thought we might...enjoy each other’s company.” Widow punctuates her offer with a playful squeeze to her backside and the sultry purr of her voice has the shorter woman hanging on every word.

Sombra’s cheeks are burning as she considers Widow’s indecent proposal. They really shouldn’t, especially not when Reaper thinks Widow is in legitimate danger but the hands slowly kneading her ass cheeks are a compelling argument to the contrary. She swallows before looking up to meet her lover’s gaze and the burning look of anticipation she’s given from those bright amber eyes is almost hypnotic.

Something turns inside her, she drops the transponder and her machine pistol to the floor before prying Widow’s hands off of her backside and shoving her away with a growl. If Widow wants this, Sombra’s not going to let the assassin just have her way with her, she’s going to have to work for it. The rough shove makes Widowmaker’s eyes brighten up even more and she bites at her bottom lip in excitement as Sombra quickly closes the gap between them and jumps onto her; wrapping her arms around Widowmaker’s neck and her legs around her waist. Widow staggers backwards, bracing herself as her arms support Sombra’s thighs and her hands paw at her ass whilst their lips clash together in a messy kiss.

Both of them groan into each other’s mouths when Widow slams them back against the door. Sombra hastily pulls Widow’s helmet off and drops it on the floor, threading one hand through her hair whilst the other reaches for her ear piece. She breaks the kiss and pulls her lover’s mouth against her neck as she activates the device in her ear, “Reaper this is Sombra I’ve found Widowmaker and we’re engaging security drones and personnel assistance not required Sombra out,” she says quickly, not waiting for a response before she closes the link and yanks the communicator out of her ear before pulling their mouths back together.

“Not suspicious at all,” Widowmaker smirks against Sombra’s lips.

“I don’t give a shit,” Sombra growls taking hold of Widow’s head and repeatedly pressing noisy frantic kisses to her lips, “he’d chew me out for not telling him, at least now we have an excuse.”

Releasing Widowmaker’s head, Sombra fumbles with her belt, unclasping it with shaking hands and dropping it on the floor next to Widow’s helmet and her jacket follows soon after.

The assassin breaks their kiss and pulls back, running her eyes up and down Sombra’s black and purple bodysuit; thoroughly admiring the curves of her athletic form that the skintight suit utterly fails to hide. Widow’s grip on Sombra’s ass tightens and she lifts her further up, wedging her against the door when Sombra’s breasts are level with her face. The assassin gives her breasts an appreciative once-over before pushing her face into the material, shaking her head from side to side and rubbing her nose into her lover’s bosom.

Sombra’s hands cup the back of Widow’s head, digging the nails on her suit into Widow’s skin as her lover toys with her breasts through the suit. Widowmaker starts to mouth and bite at the material, focusing on the areas where she knows Sombra’s nipples will be, spurred on by the heated gasps and growls from above her and the fingers squeezing at the back of her head. Every now and then she drags her tongue along the suit, tasting the rubbery material and moaning heatedly, savouring the way Sombra’s legs squeeze around her in response.

Sombra yelps as Widow lets her fall, catching her and pressing her against the door again when their heads are level with each other. The two lover’s take a moment to stare passionately into each other’s eyes before Widow starts to grope and knead Sombra’s ass again, pulling the shorter woman against her and grinding them against each other.

“You got something in that suit for me babe?” Sombra sultrily purrs, lips breaking into a devious grin as Widow thrusts her hips between Sombra’s, dry humping her against the door. The assassin ignores Sombra’s dirty talk in favour of capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss and speeding up the pace of her thrusting hips.

“As I killed the sentries,” Widow murmurs against Sombra’s mouth, “As I watched their lifeless bodies fall through my scope. All I could think about was you.” Her lips press into Sombra’s hard before pulling away with an obscene squelching pop, “Thinking about how much I wanted to hear your beautiful voice...” she thrusts her hips against Sombra hard, pushing her, moaning into the door. “Thinking about looking into your beautiful eyes...” violet eyes gingerly blink open to find bright amber burning into her. “Thinking about how your beautiful skin feels against mine...”

Widow’s low, purring French lilt sends a flash of heat racing through Sombra and she tightens her hold on her lover’s neck and hips.

“What are you waiting for then?” Sombra growls, voice low and husky as she squeezes her thighs around Widow’s hips, “Get me out of this fucking suit.”

Bracing Sombra against the wall Widowmaker tugs off her gloves and mine launcher, before reaching for the plastic slider at the nape of Sombra’s neck, tugging it down her back. The suit loosens against her skin and Sombra frees her arms from the sleeves before fumbling with the catch at the back of Widowmaker’s suit. Eventually she releases it and the skintight material loosens against the assassin’s body and the pair of them work to remove each other’s uniforms.

Widow is still holding Sombra against the door when they finally get their uniforms down to each other’s waists and the two lovers take a quiet moment to appraise and appreciate each other’s bodies. “Come here,” Widow says amorously, before stepping back from the door and letting go of the smaller woman. Sombra’s legs are shaking as she climbs down from Widow prior to being quickly swept up in the assassin’s arms and crushed against the taller woman, shuddering as her warm skin is smothered by Widowmaker’s cold body. Blindly she stands on her lover’s boots to eliminate their height difference, moaning into the passionate kiss as their breasts and nipples rub together.

As they kiss their bare hands explore each other’s bodies: Sombra traces the tattoo on Widowmaker’s back with her fingertips, whilst Widowmaker runs her fingers down Sombra’s spinal implant tracing her fingers down the seam of skin and metal. Subconsciously both of them slide a hand down between each other’s legs, wordlessly breaking their kiss to share a knowing smirk before their lips reconnect and their hands start to rub at each other over the material of their suits. Sombra starts to push her chest into Widowmaker’s as she strokes at her, moaning into her lover’s mouth as their squashed breasts slip and slide against each other, stiff nipples rubbing together pleasantly.

Sombra tugs on Widow’s ponytail with her free hand as she rubs two fingers between her partner’s legs and greedily swallows the resulting moan. Not to be outdone, Widowmaker slides her other hand down to push her fingers into the material between Sombra’s ass cheeks, relishing her lover’s full body jerk and wanton high-pitched moan.

“Do that again,” Sombra husks against Widow’s lips, jerking upwards again when a lithe finger prods at her hole through the material of her suit and she can’t help the strangled moan that spills out of her lips and in to Widow’s mouth. “Again,” she slurs against her partner’s lips, jerking and fluttering her eye lashes as Widow teases at her hole, “again...keep...ugh...keep going...oh...mmmierda.” Sombra’s heart is racing and her legs are starting to shake, the incessant rubbing between her legs and the teasing between her ass cheeks has warmth spreading through her and she dreads to think about the state of her suit.

Sombra’s eyes widen in surprise when Widow pushes a single finger straight against her hole and the material of her suit gives Widowmaker just enough leeway to push the tip of her finger inside her clenched ass. She jerks forward with a guttural moan, pushing her throbbing clit into the palm of Widowmaker’s hand. Warmth explodes through her and she muffles her screams by yanking Widowmaker’s head back by her ponytail and sinking her teeth into her lover’s throat.

Killing the base sentries, playing with her lover’s beautiful body and the fingers working between her legs have built Widowmaker up to an amazing high and the rough treatment of her hair and neck have her following the shorter woman over the edge moments later. With a quiet, breathy moan Widow staggers backwards on shaky legs; no longer able to keep them both standing unsupported, she falls against the shelf behind her as Sombra sags against her with an orgasmic shudder.

Sombra releases Widowmaker’s throat and pulls her hand out from between her legs, lazily looping her arms around her lover’s neck and pulling her into a sloppy but no less passionate kiss. The assassin wraps her arms around her waist, her perpetually cool skin a welcome relief against Sombra’s sweaty body. Panting heavily Sombra breaks the kiss and presses her face into the crook of Widow’s neck and shoulder, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm as Widow’s hands tenderly stroke up and down her back.

“We should probably rejoin the strike force,” Widow says quietly but she doesn’t make any attempt to move as she continues petting up and down Sombra’s body.

“Give me a minute,” Sombra lazily replies from the crook of the assassin’s neck, before placing a kiss to the faint marks her teeth have left in her throat. The single kiss quickly turns into a trail of kisses that moves from Widowmaker’s throat to her mouth. The blue woman sighs as Sombra’s lips slide against her own and her hands reach up to cup the back of her neck. “Maybe five,” Sombra murmurs against her lover’s lips, finding the energy to stand up as the kiss deepens and Widow pulls them together breasts and nipples brushing together playfully, “Ten tops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: The ammo counter on Sombra’s machine pistol in-game is written in hexadecimal, so early on in the story when Sombra had ‘2F’ bullets remaining she had 47 bullets left in her gun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	7. Fireworks (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Talon agents spend the evening watching a fireworks display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, really hope you enjoy reading!

“Another job well done,” Sombra said sighing happily as she slipped her heels off, tentatively rubbing the aching muscles in her feet before resting her legs on the dashboard, “and another job for you to take all the credit for,” she added with a wink and a smile to her partner. 

“It’s not my fault you’re untrustworthy, would you like me to tell Talon what a good girl you’ve been for me? Please,” Widowmaker scoffed in response, looking out over the surface of the lake they were parked opposite from. She made a conscious effort to avoid dragging her gaze along the curves of the toned legs resting on the dashboard beside her.

“Hmm...I’d like you to tell me what a good girl I’ve been for you,” Sombra smirked without missing a beat, sniggering at the audible groan she received in response. She stretched her legs against the dashboard and gave an exaggerated hum of satisfaction for her partner’s benefit before changing the subject, “Bet you didn’t know that the fireworks display tonight is in celebration of the city’s liberation during the Omnic Crisis?”

Widow just gave her a side-eye and raised one of her perfect eyebrows at Sombra’s bit of trivia.

“What? Don’t look at me like that Spider it’s true!” Sombra chuckled giving Widow a playful shove to her arm.

“Oh really?” Widowmaker didn’t sound entirely impressed.

“Yep. Read it in a brochure.”

Widow’s retort is cut short as the fizzing of launching fireworks heralded the beginning of the city’s celebrations. The cloudless, starry night sky was lit up with beautiful glittering explosions of yellow, red, green and more colours besides. The Talon agent’s were fully captivated by the display as more and more fireworks were let off and sent whistling into the sky to explode in dazzling patterns and colours. As Sombra watched the blossoming explosions of shimmering light reflect beautifully in the still waters of the lake, she cast a glance over to her partner; Widow was fully enraptured by the display despite what she’d said earlier on the drive here . Sombra smiled to herself as she watched her partner, paying close attention to the colours from the fireworks reflecting in her golden eyes.

Slowly she reached a hand out into the space between them and cupped Widow’s cool cheek in her hand. The blue woman started slightly as Sombra gently turned her head to the side. Across the lake, the fireworks continued to explode in the sky above the city as Sombra leans over and pulls Widowmaker into a kiss.

Sombra can’t help but sigh happily as her lips press against her partner’s, the assassin’s favourite perfume fills her nose as it brushes against her cheek and the taste of alcohol still lingers on her soft, dark blue lips; their perpetual coolness a delightful familiarity to the shorter woman. Widowmaker indulges her only briefly before breaking the kiss much to her lover’s disappointment, as she glances backwards through the windshield and toward the ongoing firework display. When she turns back to Sombra, she makes no attempt to hide how her gaze hungrily trails up Sombra’s athletic legs still resting on the dashboard and towards her bare feet crossed over at the ankle. Sombra’s heart starts to race and a flash of excitement rushes through her when her lover’s piercing golden eyes return to meet hers. A particularly powerful firework detonates over the lake, haloing Widowmaker’s face with shimmering yellow light and Sombra’s convinced then and there that she’s never seen anything more beautiful in her life. The blue woman doesn’t give her much time to consider though as she leans over, cups Sombra’s face in both hands and pulls her into a fiery kiss.

The noise of the fireworks fades to dull thuds in the background as their open mouths clash together passionately and their tongues dance messily in the middle of the kiss. Widowmaker continues to press down on her and Sombra blissfully loses herself in the kiss as she starts drifting down the back of the chair; eyes sliding shut as her nose brushes against her lover’s and their lips noisily slip and slide off of one another. Widow closes her soft lips over Sombra’s tongue when the shorter woman flicks it into her mouth, sucking on the wet muscle gently, causing Sombra to moan and tip her head back in pleasure. The moan turns into a yelp of surprise as the kiss suddenly breaks and Sombra tips backward through the gap between their seats, Widow falls face first into her cleavage and she can feel more so than hear the assassin laughing into her bosom. The gear stick is pressing awkwardly into her side and her legs are still propped up on the dashboard but she can’t bring herself to move the assassin off of her.

With a kiss to Sombra’s chest, Widow helps her out of the gap between the seats and eagerly pulls the shorter woman into the driver’s seat. Getting Sombra to straddle her thighs, she attacks her lover’s jaw and neck with her cool azure lips. Sombra’s hands tangle in midnight blue hair as she practically drapes herself over the assassin, gasping and sighing heatedly as Widowmaker sucks and bites at her heated skin. Widow’s kisses trail from Sombra’s neck down to her chest, kissing the soft fabric of her blouse before taking the collar in her hands and getting ready to pull it open before warm hands seize hers in turn.

“Don’t you dare rip this top open,” Sombra growls into Widow’s hair, squeezing her hands for emphasis.

“Fine,” Widow responds with a huff and she quickly starts undoing the buttons, Sombra’s hands are still closed over hers in order to prevent her from simply tearing the blouse open and she fumbles with several of them in her haste to open the shirt. Finally the last of the buttons comes undone and Widow wastes no time burying her head in Sombra’s bra clad breasts, planting wet kisses and licks to her skin whilst Sombra holds her by the back of the head and sighs happily above he. Pressing her nose to Sombra’s warm skin, Widow inhales deeply, taking in the pleasant smells of her fruity perfume as her cool hands slide into Sombra’s blouse to squeeze and massage her breasts through the intervening bra. Sombra is especially vocal above her, breathy voice battling with the fireworks for dominance as she moans encouragements in English and Spanish, imploring the assassin to remove her underwear and start playing with her breasts properly. Widowmaker doesn’t bother to remove the offending item of underwear and instead she slips the strap from Sombra’s right shoulder, pulling it down her arm until shehas enough leeway to pull the cup down and Sombra’s heavy brown breast spills out from her loose bra.

“Spi-Oh mierda...” Sombra groans throatily as Widowmaker immediately sets upon her freed breast, squeezing at her playfully and battering her tongue over the sensitive nipple. “Mmm-fffuck,” the shorter woman mewls as Widow hungrily takes the breast into her mouth, sucking on it harshly and humming around her nipple. The vibrations send a pleasant shudder through her and she jerks bodily into Widowmaker’s mouth with a moan. 

Busying herself with sucking on Sombra’s nipple Widow decides to put her hands to better use, roaming them across the shorter woman’s body and down her legs to caress the back of her thighs. The fingers in her hair start digging into her skin as she traps the nipple in her teeth, tugging on it gently and flicking at it with her tongue. Sombra’s whimper of delight practically turns into a squeal when cold hands vanish up her short skirt to paw and grope possessively at her ass.

“Kiss...Kiss me,” Sombra pants at her lover, stroking Widowmaker’s hair as she mouths at her breast and massages her backside, “pl-please kiss me, Azul.”

Whether it’s the breathy, pleading tone of her lover’s voice, barely audible over the ongoing celebration or the needy fingers threading through her hair and petting at her scalp, Widowmaker can’t say; either way she releases the breast in her mouth with a sultry wet pop and gives it a sloppy parting kiss before kissing a trail up Sombra’s chest and throat to her mouth. The woman on top of her wastes no time firmly seizing Widow’s head in her hands and dragging her into a fevered kiss, fervently biting at her lips and sucking on her tongue. She’s had her fun with Sombra’s breasts so Widow allows her to set the pace of the kiss, tipping her head back against the headrest with a pleased sigh as Sombra practically starts battering her face with wet kisses and playful licks as her hands knead the meat of Sombra’s ass under her skirt.

“Touch me,” Sombra murmurs quickly against Widow’s mouth before clashing their lips back together fiercely and she doesn’t wait for a response before she hooks her feet over Widowmaker’s knees, lifting herself further up to give the assassin more room to play with her ass and more room to reach underneath her. Widow slides a hand down over her backside and reaches between her legs, two of her lithe fingers trace along her thong and Widow swallows a sultry moan from her lover when she presses her fingers down on the damp material. The blue woman hums with interest into Sombra’s mouth, gliding her other hand up her lover’s skirt to pull her underwear to the side and she can slide her fingers through the slick wetness coating her entrance. Sombra’s breath hitches and a shudder wracks her body as Widow smears warm slickness over her fingers and the inside of her thighs.

“Merde...Sombra you’re practically dripping,” Widowmaker purrs, opening her eyes to watch her lover’s face twisting in pleasure as the colourful fireworks continue to decorate the night sky behind her.

“Es..es para ti,” Sombra groans slipping into her native language as Widow’s fingers slide through her soaking folds and scissor her swollen lips apart, “es todo para ti, mi hermosa Araña.” She can’t help the petulant, high-pitched whine of disappointment that escapes her when Widow’s fingers suddenly withdraw from her thong and skirt; lazily blinking her eyes open to find Widowmaker staring up at her, dark blue lips wrapped around her glistening fingers.

“Délicieux,” Widow hums amorously, sucking on her fingers one after another. Once the last of her fingers leaves her mouth with an obscene pop, she barely has time to savour the after-taste before Sombra crushes her against the driver’s seat; desperately rocking against her thighs and plunging her tongue into Widow’s mouth. The shorter woman growls into the kiss when she can’t find the contact she so urgently craves and she breaks the messy lip-lock in frustration before dropping her forehead against Widowmaker’s.

“Backseats,” Sombra pants breathlessly, her voice low, dangerous and filled with burning, unadulterated desire for the woman underneath her, “Now.” She doesn’t wait for Widow to answer her before she clambers through the gap between their seats and into the back of the car; fumbling with her skirt and working it down her legs before throwing it blindly onto the parcel shelf behind her, damp thong quickly following it. Before she can remove her blouse her legs are seized at the ankles and she’s dragged sideways onto her back, her yelp of surprise quickly turning into a gasp of pleasure as cool lips start kissing all over her shins and thighs.

Wrestling her legs out of Widow’s grip, Sombra gets to her knees and pushes the taller woman onto her back, awkwardly manoeuvring her lover in the cramped space so she’s lying on her back before removing her heels and dropping them into the footwell. Making sure she has enough room to straddle Widowmaker’s face without suffocating her, Sombra gingerly climbs onto the seat as Widow eagerly helps guide her into position on top of her.

Widow rubs her nose into the wetness that’s gathered on the insides of Sombra’s thighs as she pulls the shorter woman down onto her waiting mouth. Once Sombra has fully settled on top of her she gives her a long, slow experimental lick from top to bottom, relishing the sultry muffled moan from above her and the way Sombra’s warm thighs squeeze around her head in response. Breathing in Sombra’s familiar scent, Widow closes her eyes and gets to work, squeezing Sombra’s thighs with her hands as she starts kissing and licking at her lover’s swollen lips; smearing her lover’s slickness over her mouth, chin and cheeks. On top of her Sombra falls forward with a moan where she starts clawing at her dress and dragging it up her legs, absentmindedly she lifts her backside up off the seat when Sombra can’t get her dress any further, allowing her lover to hike it up around her waist before she swipes her underwear down her legs. Widow is vaguely aware of Sombra lifting her left leg off the seat and her underwear being removed as she starts dipping the tip of her tongue inside the woman on top of her. Warm lips press against her ankle and kiss a trail along the side of her foot and the assassin moans happily into the soaking folds of Sombra’s dripping entrance.

With shaky hands Sombra spreads Widowmaker’s legs, propping her right leg (black underwear still dangling from her ankle) on the driver’s seat and guiding her left leg to rest on the door frame, taking a moment to watch Widow’s blue toes spread against the glass. A harsh suck to her swollen lips snaps her back to the present and a guttural moan flees her mouth as her thighs tremble around her lover’s head. Widow has barely started yet and she’s probably already made a mess of her face. Composing herself, Sombra drops her face between Widowmaker’s legs; the lips at the assassin’s womanhood are slightly swollen and flushed a pretty purple colour, her clit is peaking out from it’s hood whilst shiny wetness collects in her folds and gathers on the insides of her thighs. The constant thrumming of blood pounding in her ears mixes with the detonating fireworks outside and the obscene slurping between her legs. She swallows before leaning in to give the assassin’s clit a wet kiss, a measure of control coming back to her when the movement between her legs falters and she feels Widow hum pleasantly into her soaking entrance.

Widowmaker finds her pace starting to falter, losing control over her lover as Sombra starts to work at her womanhood energetically licking through her folds and using her easy access to Widow’s clit to her full advantage; swirling her tongue over the nub and working itpleasantly from different angles. Taking a firm hold of Sombra’s ass cheeks she pulls her soaking lips flat against her mouth and starts to move her head from side to side, humming into her folds and smearing slickness all over her face. It seems to have the desired effect as Sombra’s hips roughly buck against her mouth and the movement of the shorter woman’s tongue against her lips slackens briefly.

The noise of the fireworks display soon fades away completely into the background as the two women lose themselves in the ecstasy of playing with each other’s bodies. Sombra’s hands squeeze down on Widow’s thighs as the assassin’s tongue pushes inside her and Widowmaker’s feet fidget restlessly, toes curling against the smooth glass of the window as Sombra plies her aching clit with attention.

The licking, kissing and sucking soon becomes too much for Sombra, her skin is burning and her breathing ragged whilst she does her best to please her lover. As the blissful buildup of her impending climax becomes too much to resist, she clamps her mouth over Widowmaker’s clit and sucks on it vigorously, vaguely aware of her partner’s hips bucking into her mouth and something banging on the window above her as the dam bursts and heat rushes through her. Her eyes start to water and her toes curl as she comes hard, moaning throatily around the bundle of nerves in her mouth before sagging bonelessly against the taller woman. As the aftershocks of her orgasm course through her spent body she continues to kiss and suck at her lover’s swollen lips and clit absentmindedly, cool blue thighs quivering and trembling on either side of her head.

Widowmaker drags her tongue up and down wet heat, savouring the all too familiar taste and smell of her beautiful lover. The way Sombra plays with her body, messily kissing and mouthing over her swollen lips and sensitive clit sends waves of excitement shooting through her. The waves of feeling gradually build in intensity, pooling deep in her belly until her lover’s thighs squeeze down around her head and her clit is enveloped in warm wetness before it’s sucked on and rolled between lips drenched in her slickness. Warmth shoots through her as she comes, bucking her hips into Sombra’s sinfully skilled mouth whilst her legs fidget uncontrollably and her foot restlessly kicks against the window repeatedly. Her toes curl against the glass and she moans into the soaking folds above her when Sombra throatily groans around her aching clit. Relaxing back against the seats as the rush of her orgasm subsides, she wearily starts to suck and bite at the insides of Sombra’s drenched thighs.

The world returns to the two women as they come down from their shared high. The fireworks continue to sound in the distance over the wet squelching noise of messy lips working at equally messy thighs and the breathy orgasmic gasps of the two throughly spent Talon agents. Once they’ve recovered and their breathing has returned to normal, Widow plants a final kiss to Sombra’s slick womanhood and gives her ass cheeks a pleasant squeeze before motioning for her to move. Sombra clambers off of Widowmaker on shaky legs, helping her lover sit up straight prior to clambering into her lap.

Once Sombra has settled into her lap, Widow takes a moment to admire the state of her beautiful face. Her purple eyeshadow has smudged and streaked down her cheeks whilst her now plain lips and the tip of her nose are shiny and wet. “Messy,” Widowmaker tuts into her lover’s ear, thoroughly enjoying the way she squirms in her lap as she wraps an arm around Sombra’s waist and wipes her slickness from Sombra’s mouth and nose with her fingers. Once she’s collected all of the fluid from Sombra’s face, she takes her fingers into her mouth to suck them clean.

“You’re the one that looks like you’ve been drinking out of a water fountain cariño,” Sombra retorts with the most obnoxiously smug voice she could under the circumstances. Widow rolls her eyes and groans around the fingers in her mouth as Sombra sits up and cups her lover’s head in her hands. “Let me get that for you,” she purrs amorously and starts to lick the assassin’s face clean. Widowmaker’s cheeks, lips, nose and jaw are all coated in a sheen of shiny wetness and Sombra busies herself with cleaning every last drop of her essence off of her Spider’s face.

“I’d kill for a bed right now,” Sombra murmurs once she’s finished, settling back down in Widow’s lap, happily curling her legs underneath her.

“Mmm hmm...” Widow hums lazily in agreement, stroking through her lover’s hair as Sombra rests her head back against her shoulder.

The two Talon agents are content silently enjoying each other’s company, lazily watching the rest of the display as fireworks continue to explode out over the still waters of the lake. Wordlessly, Widow idly slips a hand under Sombra’s blouse and tucks her breast back into the cup of her bra before slipping the strap back over her shoulder. Sombra smiles and silently leans back to give Widowmaker a gentle kiss of gratitude.

As the two lover’s share a kiss that speaks more than a thousand words, the fireworks continue to illuminate the starry night sky ahead of them. Amidst the glittering display two fireworks detonate next to each other, shimmering shades of blue and violet mixing together under the stars in the sightclear night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> “Es..es para ti,” - “It’s for you,”  
> ”es todo para ti, mi hermosa Arañal - “It’s all for you my beautiful Spider.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Care to Join Me? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Widowmaker go for a swim together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve marked this one as NSFW just to be on the safe side, there’s a bunch of nudity in it but nothing really too explicit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The indoor swimming pool of the hotel the Talon members were staying in was large, just shy of Olympic size and divided into two halves; an outdoor section and an indoor section with a water fall at one end that separated the pool into it’s two halves. The indoor area was flanked by three enormous windows that offered those inside an unobstructed view out onto the estate. The most important feature of the pool for Sombra right now however, was that it was completely empty.

The crystal clear, turquoise water was perfectly still as Sombra entered and unhurriedly made her way over to the pool. Clad in a simple two-piece purple bikini, she’d been sneaking into the pool as often as she could during her stay here, only visiting during hours when the pool was supposed to be closed; partly to spend some much-needed time to herself and partly because breaking rules made it so much more fun. As usual the lights were off and the room was bathed in a pleasant blue glow from the lights in the pool. The light slapping of her bare feet is rendered deafeningly loud in the silence as she approaches the pool, gingerly dipping her toes in and swirling her foot through the cool water once she reaches the steps at the shallow end. Idly watching the ripples spread through the still water, Sombra slowly makes her way into the pool.

Sombra’s breath hitches as the water reaches her waist and she fails to stop the little gasp that escapes her when she falls to her knees and submerges herself up to the neck. Her eyes slide shut as she relaxes into the water and her nose fills with the scent of chlorine whilst she acclimatises herself to the temperature. Once she’s comfortable, she wades further into the water and starts a leisurely breaststroke up and down the length of the pool. All the aches from the day rapidly drain away from her body as she steadily pulls herself through the pleasant water. Every so often she changes up her strokes and speed, switching from a leisurely breaststroke to a slow backstroke, to a fast front crawl and back to a pleasant breaststroke again. She to the bottom of the deep end, touching the floor of the pool before returning to the surface. Sombra enjoyed swimming, particularly when she could be by herself like this, able to clear her head of everything but the movement of her limbs and the steadiness of her breathing.

After half an hour of swimming Sombra began to float aimlessly through the pool on her back and lazily gaze out of the windows. As she looked up into the stars, she couldn’t help but liken the colour of the clear night sky to the spider’s endless blue hair. Her eyes slide shut whilst her thoughts drift from her lover’s beautiful hair, to the beautiful face that hair belongs to. To the familiar dark blue lips pursed in that permanent scowl of hers and those gleaming golden eyes that can freeze her to the spot with a single harsh glance. Her body starts to heat up and her pulse begins to race as her thoughts drift even further, to her hands threading through that endless blue hair, to those dark blue lips sliding softly against her own and to those gleaming golden eyes fluttering under her touch.

Her pleasant thoughts are suddenly interrupted as the door to the changing room opens and closes like a thunderclap in the silence before the room rings to the clacking of heels on the poolside floor. Sombra’s pulse races as she shifts into a vertical position in the water, kicking with her arms and legs to keep herself afloat as she darts her head in the direction of the door. A broad smile spreads across her face as she catches a very familiar and very welcome sight walking down the ramp leading from the changing rooms and towards the edge of the pool. Slipping under the surface, she swims under the water until she’s near the side the newcomer is on.

“What are you doing here?” Sombra smiles as she surfaces, slowly making her way towards the edge of the pool.

“Looking for you,” Widowmaker says quietly, looking down at the woman in the water as Sombra reaches the edge of the pool and rests her head in her folded arms, “you weren’t in your room.”

“So how did you know I’d be here?” Sombra asks without any real interest as her eyes travel up and down Widowmaker’s bare legs. The assassin was wearing a simple knee length black dress with matching heels and Sombra can’t help but stare at the lights shimmering along her blue skin as the water ripples around her.

“You mean other than that you shouldn’t be here?” Widow replies with a sigh, her breath hitching as Sombra ignores her in favour of leaning over to press gentle kisses to her shins.

“Uh-huh. You know, heels aren’t safe to wear around the pool, spider,” Sombra purrs against Widowmaker’s skin as her kisses travel towards her feet, “I’m going to have to ask you to remove them.”

Widowmaker’s mouth twitches up as her lover’s soft, wet lips travel up and down her legs before she lifts her feet up behind her and shakily slips her heels off, one after the other. Her golden eyes flutter shut as Sombra kisses down her shins to her feet and she sighs pleasantly as those kisses travel towards her toes. “Why don’t...” Sombra murmurs in between kisses, “you lose the dress...and join me in here.”

“I don’t have a towel,” Widowmaker responds feebly, too distracted by Sombra’s wet lips kissing along her toes and the fingers that have started trailing down her calves to offer a better argument.

“We can share mine,” Sombra reassures her with an amorous chuckle, teasing her fingers around the back of Widowmaker’s ankles.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Widowmaker breathes, toes curling slightly under the attentive touch of her partner’s lips. Sombra hums against her partner’s skin, pressing several parting kisses to Widowmaker’s feet before she backs off and slips under the water. 

Several moments later Sombra surfaces a few feet away from the edge of the pool, holding her bikini top in one hand and shielding her breasts from the assassin’s prying eyes with the other. Widowmaker stares enraptured at the woman in the pool as Sombra flings the top towards her and it lands in a heap at her feet with a wet slap. A lascivious grin spreads over Sombra’s features as her violet eyes meet Widowmaker’s golden gaze and she submerges herself in the water again. Under the surface Sombra slowly works her bikini bottoms down her legs before surfacing once more, playfully flicking her soaking hair over her shoulder and offering her lover a sultry glance before lifting the swimwear out of the water, “Looks like I don’t have anything to wear either,” Sombra purrs across the pool to the assassin before playfully flinging her swimwear towards her lover.

Widowmaker is snapped out of her reverie as Sombra’s bikini bottoms hit her square in the chest with a comical wet slap. The sound of Sombra’s alluring laughter from the pool spurs her on and she blindly throws her heels somewhere behind her before hurriedly unhooking the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. The laughing quickly stops as the dress is likewise quickly discarded somewhere behind her, leaving Widowmaker standing before the pool in black lace panties. This time it’s Sombra’s turn to stare, trapping her bottom lip in her teeth as her gaze roams all over her lover’s familiar blue body. The assassin makes quick work of her underwear, likewise removing the tie from her hair, slinging them away behind her before making her way towards the deep end. As the naked woman strides along the side of the pool, Sombra enthusiastically watches the shimmering lights playing along Widowmaker’s beautiful blue skin and the firm muscles of her dancer’s legs. Steadying herself at the end of the pool Widowmaker quickly and gracefully dives into the water.

Sombra waits for Widow to surface with bated breath, standing in the pool with her knees bent slightly to hide her breasts under the water, as the ripples from Widowmaker’s impressive entrance finally reach her. After several moments that seem to stretch out for an eternity, the assassin loudly emerges from the water in a splash with her back towards the shorter woman; running her hands through her drenched hair before she slowly turns around. Widowmaker doesn’t bother to hide herself from her lover’s gaze, baring herself completely before the shorter woman, although Sombra finds she can’t bring herself to look anywhere but those captivating golden eyes. Her heart starts racing as Widowmaker leisurely starts walking towards her and she finds her legs start carrying her toward the azure woman of their own accord. Widowmaker reaches out to trace her fingers down Sombra’s cheek as they meet in the middle of the pool and for a perfect moment they simply gaze into each other’s eyes before Widow cups Sombra’s neck in a cool hand and pulls them together into a passionate kiss.

Sombra sighs into the kiss as the taste of chlorine works it’s way into her mouth and fills her nose, whilst the sound of their lips passionately sliding and clashing together drowns out the splashing of the water fountain at the other end of the room. Her hands caress Widowmaker’s back as the assassin cups her face in both hands, tilting Sombra’s head back as her kisses grow in intensity. Hooking one of her legs around Widowmaker’s waist, Sombra moans into the kiss as her lover’s tongue slips into her mouth and her hair falls into the water. The intruding muscle assertively starts exploring her mouth, spreading the taste of chlorine around as it slides amazingly against her tongue and brushes against her teeth whilst their lips noisily clash and separate.

Sombra grins into the kiss as an idea forms in her head, wrapping her arms around Widowmaker’s neck and hooking her other leg around the assassin’s waist, anchoring herself around Widow before she falls backwards, tipping them both into the water. Sombra swallows the noise of surprise from her lover a second before they plunge into the water with a large splash. Sombra presses a teasing kiss to Widow’s lips underwater before she releases her and swims to the surface, slowly backing away as she waits for her partner to follow her. The assassin surfaces moments later, wiping water from her face and spitting it from her mouth before fixing Sombra with the most terrifying glare she’s ever seen.

“You’re a dead woman, Sombra,” Widowmaker positively growls as she advances on her retreating lover.

“You’ll have to catch me first, sexy,” Sombra laughs mischievously, blowing her lover a kiss before diving under the water and swimming away towards the shallow end of the pool. She manages to stay ahead of the assassin for all of forty five seconds before her ankle is seized in a vice-like grip and she’s left immobilised in the water. Widow quickly presses her advantage, hooking her arms under Sombra’s and pulling the thrashing woman out of the water. Sombra’s cackle quickly turns into a breathy groan as her breasts are roughly seized and groped by cold hands and her lover’s soaking breasts press into her back.

“Any last words?” Widowmaker purrs dangerously into her squirming lover’s ear, her voice taking on the tone it always does moments before a kill as she squeezes Sombra’s heaving breasts.

“Lo...lo siento araña,” Sombra gasps, reaching behind her to cup Widow’s head in her hand, “is there anyway I can make it up to you?” she pleads dramatically whilst pushing her ass back into Widowmaker’s wet hips, playing up her submissiveness to appeal to the assassin’s domineering side.

“This is certainly a good start,” Widow murmurs into her partner’s ear, sinuously rolling her hips into Sombra’s ass and massaging the shorter woman’s breasts. “Perhaps it would be a mistake to kill you,” Widow hums as the two women grind against each other more vigorously, “as it would be a mistake not to make better use of this pool whilst we have it all to ourselves, no?”

“What did you have in mind?” Sombra gasps as her breasts are given a firm squeeze. 

“We will use the pool for it’s intended purpose and go for a pleasant swim together,” Widowmaker says matter-of-factly, taking Sombra’s chin in her hand and tilting her head up to look into her lover’s violet eyes. The assassin’s voice drops into an amorous purr as she continues, “then you will take me to bed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sombra replies with a little groan of approval.

“You don’t have a choice,” Widowmaker says with an evil smile, leaning down to sweep Sombra off of her feet and into her arms before carrying the shorter woman further into the pool.

Sombra happily plies Widowmaker’s face and neck with open-mouthed kisses as she’s carried into the deep end. The Talon assassin is a lot stronger than she looks and Sombra is always eager for her to prove it, either by carrying her in her arms like she is now or holding her up against a wall and fucking her until she’s a senseless, panting wreck.

Once Widowmaker stops walking Sombra climbs down from her arms, kissing down her neck and chest as she goes before slipping back into the water. “Come on babe, let’s go,” Sombra says flashing her lover a smile before the two women set off toward the deep end together.

Time slows to a crawl as the lovers lose themselves in each other’s company, each completed length of the pool punctuated by a stolen kiss or a teasing squeeze to the other’s breasts or behind. They challenge each other to a race that Widowmaker wins by some margin, Sombra’s endless excuses as to why she lost are silenced only by the assassin’s tongue slipping into her mouth. Swimming to the shallow end, they playfully splash at each other and wrestle in the water; groping, caressing and kissing at one another as they fight to be on top. Climbing out of the pool, they openly ogle each other’s soaking, naked bodies as they compete to see who can perform the most impressive dive, the bickering argument that follows over who won quickly devolving into noisy, passionate kissing in the middle of the pool. Finally, they float aimlessly through the water on their backs alongside one another, silently gazing up at the ceiling and into the night sky outside.

“Thanks for joining me spider,” Sombra sighs happily, spreading her arms out on the edge of the pool and wrapping her legs around Widowmaker’s waist as her lover swims up to her, “this has been fun.”

“My pleasure,” Widow says quietly, anchoring herself against the side of the pool before leaning in to join their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. The water softly laps against the two women and the side of the pool as the kiss gets deeper, the sultry sound of heavy kissing and breathy, sensual gasps can be heard even over the water fountain at the end of the room as the two women lose themselves in each other. “I think it’s time we went to bed,” Widowmaker manages to say in between kisses and mouthfuls of Sombra’s tongue.

“Couldn’t agree more azul,” Sombra gasps against Widowmaker’s lips, squeezing her legs around her lover’s waist before she separates their lips with a wet pop, “one last swim before we go though?”

“Excellent idea,” Widowmaker murmurs, kissing a trail down Sombra’s neck to her chest, pressing her open mouth to the top of Sombra’s breasts as she slips further into the water.

Sombra watches Widowmaker kiss a trail down her chest with lidded eyes, cupping the back of her head as she presses her lips to her breasts. As Widow descends further into the water her endless hair spreads out around her, soaking locks of dark blue bobbing up and down in the clear turquoise water whilst the assassin mouths at her skin. One of Widowmaker’s hands slips into the water, sensually trailing down Sombra’s side and along her thigh before unhooking the leg from her waist, allowing her to submerge herself into the water. She pushes herself off the wall with her feet and propels herself towards the shallow end without waiting to see if the shorter woman is following her. Sombra watches her go after she surfaces, admiring what she can see off her lover’s wet backside before pushing herself off the wall and following her. Widowmaker takes Sombra’s wrist in her hand as the shorter woman reaches the shallow end, silently leading her toward the steps at the end of the pool. The slapping of bare feet on the floor and the sound of water dripping off their bodies resounds through the room as they leave the pool; Widow briskly leading her by the wrist to the changing rooms, ignoring their discarded clothes in her haste to get them dry and in to Sombra’s bed.

They take it in turns to pin each other to the walls of the one person stall as they dry each other with Sombra’s towel, one of them scrubbing the other dry whilst the other makes it as difficult as possible by frantically fondling and kissing them in return. Eventually Widowmaker is able to untangle herself from Sombra’s limbs and heads back into the pool to collect her clothes, leaving Sombra alone in the stall to hastily re-dress herself.

Once she’s finished Sombra quickly leaves the stall, catching sight of Widow by the door at the end of the room. Widowmaker always manages to look attractive to Sombra whethershe’s wearing her mission catsuit with her gorgeous hair in it’s signature ponytail or the thin black bathrobe that gets Sombra’s heart racing with her hair messy and her makeup ruined, but the sight of her in that simple black dress; one foot propped up on the wall she’s leaning against with her damp, towel dried hair cascading over her shoulder, makes her look every inch the femme fatale and practically irresistible to her colleague. 

“Ready?” The assassin asks casually, standing up straight and handing Sombra the bikini she’d left in the pool earlier.

“Uh-huh,” Sombra replies absentmindedly, rolling the bikini up in her towel as she eyes the set of black panties in Widowmaker’s hand, a stark reminder that their night is far from over. “Let’s do this again sometime,” Sombra says once she’s finished rolling up her towel, standing up on her tip toes to steal a quick kiss from her partner. Turning to leave, Widowmaker presses herself up against Sombra’s back when she reaches the door and loops her arms around her stomach. The cool, damp skin of her cheek brushes tantalisingly against Sombra’s before she pushes her nose into the shorter woman’s damp hair and plants her cool lips to warm skin. Sombra’s eyes flutter and a shiver runs down her spine as Widowmaker amorously purrs a single word straight into her ear,

“Let’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it :)


	9. Déjà Vu (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow and Sombra are for more interested in each other than another dinner with Maximilien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some call backs to my other fics in this one, though they aren’t required reading. 
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

The dining hall was silent and empty as the figure quietly entered. A large stage dominated one end of the room, before it lay a number of tables of varying sizes, each one covered with a dark red cloth. There would surely be questions asked if the figure were to be seen here, so they quickly set about their mysterious business, quietly shutting the door behind them before walking amongst the tables as though they were looking for something very specific.

After a handful of minutes the figure finally found it; a table for three sequestered near the wall on the right side of the stage with three particular table badges on it. The names displayed on the badges were: _Maximilien_ , _Sanjay_ and _Amélie_.

The figure smirked to themselves in silence as they plucked the badge with Sanjay’s name written on it off the table and quickly set off through the room, scanning each of the tables in turn as they went. Eventually they came to a table for four in the middle of the room and a quick inspection told them this was the one they were looking for. After a brief glance around the hall to ensure they were alone, the figure quickly swapped the badge with Sanjay’s name on it for the one on the table marked:  _Sombra_.

The figure hastily walked back to the original table and arranged the seats so that Amélie and Sombra would be sitting next to each other opposite Maximilien. Pausing as they made to leave, the figure turned back to the table and shuffled the two chairs closer together. Forcing the knowing smile from their face, they hurriedly left the dining hall without a backwards glance. 

* * *

Sombra had to admit that against all odds she really was enjoying her evening. Usually these affairs where just political gatherings masquerading as celebration and whilst it was always interesting to know who wanted who on whose side, the internal politics of Talon just weren’t important to her but tonight the introductions and ego stroking had been quick, the food and drink had been excellent and the band was pretty good (even if jazz music wasn’t really her thing). Most importantly however she’d been seated at a table with Maximilien and her beautiful blue colleague. And Widowmaker certainly looked beautiful tonight. 

The assassin was wearing a silk, asymmetrical, navy blue dress that concealed almost the entirety of the left side of her chest and bared almost the entirety of her shapely right leg, held around her neck by a halter. Matching heels and a gold ring around her right arm completed her outfit. Her long midnight blue hair was wavy and styled into a pretty half ponytail whilst her lips and nails had been flawlessly coloured blue to match her dress.

Sombra and Maximilien had both completely failed to hide their overt appreciation for Widow’s current look as she greeted them at the table and perhaps it was because Sombra was present that Maximilien didn’t seem too forward with Widowmaker tonight. They both knew he had a thing for the assassin and Sombra had tried not too get too annoyed when he had greeted them each with a kiss to the back of a hand and kissed Widowmaker’s slightly longer than he kissed hers.

Sombra’s mood lifted significantly however, when Maximilien was halfway through a story about his casino and an omnic with x-ray vision when Widowmaker’s shoeless foot began rubbing against her heel under the table. Sombra hid her smirk away in a glass of wine as Widowmaker feigned interest in the council member’s story, all the while tracing along her warm skin and the leather of her shoe with her toes. Sombra’s smile broadens around the rim of her glass as her lover’s toes begin fidgeting with the rim of her heel, blindly attempting to get her shoe off under the table. Thankfully the noise of the crowded hall covers the hitching of her breath and the little hum of satisfaction that escapes her when Widow finally slips her shoe off and the cold blue skin of her foot presses down on top of hers. 

Sombra drops her chin into her hand, smiling lazily at Maximilien as the assassin’s toes curl gently against her own under the table. Next to her Widowmaker takes a sip of her wine andSombra tries not to stare too hard at those dark blue lips, wrapped around the rim of her glass. This whole situation was giving her a strong sense of déjà vu and she had to peel her eyes away from Widow’s lips before she did something stupid, like re-enacting what had happened last time she was present at a dinner between her colleagues. 

Chuckling at one of Maximilien’s jokes, Sombra attempts to work her foot out from underneath Widowmaker’s but the assassin presses down harder, smirking into her wine glass as Sombra’s foot wriggles around beneath her. After a brief struggle Sombra is finally able to free herself, stroking her toes gingerly along Widowmaker’s cool skin as she takes a sip of wine. The blue woman’s brow furrows almost imperceptibly as she chases after Sombra’s retreating foot under the table and they quickly start fighting each other under the table as they each vie to be on top. 

Eventually Sombra is able to get her foot on top of Widow’s and she’s quick to press her advantage, pushing Widowmaker’s foot down and pinning her to the floor. Sombra gives the assassin a mischievous wink whilst Maximilien’s attention is taken up by a visitor to their table, blowing her lover a kiss as she starts lazily rubbing her toes along Widowmaker’s skin under the table. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Maximilien says rising from his seat, “There’s something I need to take care of, I shall return momentarily.” 

“Take your time”, Sombra calls after him as he leaves with the newcomer, idly drawing random patterns over Widow’s foot with her toes as she watched him go. “You feel like we’ve been here before spider or is it just me?” Sombra smiles, resting her head in the palm of her hand whilst seductively swirling a finger around the rim of her glass.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Widowmaker smirks back, sipping wine from her glass and holding back a pleased sigh as Sombra’s toes skim around her ankle. 

“Of course you don’t,” Sombra chuckles, curling strands of purple hair around a finger, “you know, my eyes are up here by the way.” 

“I’m sure they are,” Widow murmurs into her glass, not bothering to hide the way her golden eyes drag over the generous amount of cleavage Sombra has on display, now that they are alone. Under the table Widow slips her foot out from underneath Sombra’s, provocatively brushing their bare feet together out of sight whilst her gaze travels from the shorter woman’s cleavage to her bright, violet eyes. 

Sombra’s breath catches and her pulse spikes as Widow locks eyes with her, hiding her evil smile away behind her glass as her foot dances with Sombra’s under the table; she’s hopelessly captivated by those hypnotic amber eyes, so much so that she practically surrenders herself to Widow under the table, a breathy gasp slipping out of her when the assassin’s toes curl over hers and Widowmaker presses her foot down to the floor.

The din of the crowded dining hall fades away into the background until it’s just the two of them. Sombra’s heart is beating madly in her chest as her lover stares into her eyes and her pulse thrums in her ears as cool toes slowly tease up and down her foot under the table. Her mouth is dry but she can’t bring herself to take a sip of wine, finding herself frozen to the spot by those mesmerising pools of amber. Widow lazily lifts her glass to her mouth, languidly tipping the vivid red liquid towards her dark blue lips whilst her toes ghost along the shorter woman’s foot under the table. Thoughts of those beautiful lips wrapped around her skin start forming in her mind and she can’t stop the flash of excitement that races through her when she recalls the breathy, sensual moans Widow utters into her ear when they’re together. Sombra takes a deep breath to calm herself as Widow’s toes drift down her foot and her eyes slide shut once the assassin’s toes reach hers and curl over them. Widowmaker’s toes squeeze around hers and her breath hitches in response, hesitantly blinking her eyes open to be greeted by the sight of the blue woman, bright golden eyes trained squarely on her, sensually running her tongue over her dark blue lips. 

Something snaps deep inside of Sombra, her thoughts cloud over with unrestrained lust for the former dancer and she’s moments away from jumping that awful woman, tearing that fancy dress of hers to pieces and fucking the living daylights out of her when Maximilien returns to their table. “My apologies ladies,” the omnic announces sliding his chair back, his calm, metallic voice shattering the tension between the two women like a brick through a stain glass window, “There was some business that needed taking care of.” 

* * *

Widowmaker had to hide her wicked smile in her glass whilst Sombra glared daggers at Maximilien. His return to the table was most fortuitous, since Widow wasn’t entirely sure Sombra wouldn’t forget where they were and attempt to have sex with her in the middle of the crowded dining hall. Now that the omnic was back at the table however she would certainly be able to restrain herself.

“Welcome back,” Widowmaker offers with a polite smile to the council member, all the while ghosting her toes slowly up and down the warm skin of Sombra’s foot under the table, “Sombra and I were just talking about operation: Event Horizon.”

“The mission to retrieve the scientist?” Maximilien said as he refilled his glass, “I confess I don’t know much about that operation, other than that it went off without a hitch.”

“Like clockwork,” Sombra replied somewhat testily, draining the remaining wine from her glass as Widow continues brushing their feet together out of sight.

“There must be quite a story behind that operation, perhaps you ladies would care to tell it?”

“I’m sure Sombra would love to,” Widowmaker says before the other woman has time to answer; flashing Sombra a positively evil smile as her toes circle her lover’s ankle under the table. If looks could kill, then Widowmaker would surely be stone dead after the glare her colleague sends her way but Widow simply answers it with an amused chuckle, sipping at her wine and curling her toes against Sombra’s ankle.

Turning towards the omnic, Sombra begins recounting the events of the mission to retrieve the scientist. Widow can’t help but smile into her glass as Sombra neglects to mention that they had spent the better part of the afternoon before that mission, having sex in Sombra’s quarters of the Talon base they were stationed at.

As Sombra continued her story, gesturing this way and that with the glass in her hand to emphasise certain points, Widowmaker found her concentration beginning to slip. Sombra was wearing a purple, knee-length, strapless dress that held on tightly to the athletic curves of her body and Widow had to try not to stare too hard at Sombra’s breasts that looked for all the world like they were about to explode out of the top of her dress as she energetically told her tale.

She did feel like she’d been here before, she considered and just like last time was certainly anticipating separating Sombra from her clothes and getting her head between her legs as soon as physically possible. Under the table she slid her barefoot back down Sombra’s until their toes pleasantly brushed together, letting out a pleased hum into her glass as Sombra’s toes playfully curl and push back against hers. Taking a brief moment to ensure Maximilien’s attention is focused on her colleague, Widowmaker subtly slips her free hand under the table cloth and out of sight.

Under the table, Widowmaker settles her hand at the top of Sombra’s thigh, gently pressing her fingers into the soft material of her dress whilst her toes trail simultaneously along the top of Sombra’s foot. Much to Widowmaker’s annoyance Sombra isn’t fazed by the assassin’s antics, continuing to relate the events of operation: Event Horizon to Maximilien without difficulty. Slowly, she starts to walk her fingers down Sombra’s thigh, teasing, stroking and petting at her leg over the material of her dress as she goes, all the while her barefoot continues it’s sensual dance with Sombra’s out of sight.

Eventually her hand reaches the hem of Sombra’s dress and she teasingly slips a cool finger around the inside of her partner’s warm thigh. This time Sombra’s reaction is more immediate, her bright violet eyes widening in surprise, darting over to look at Widow as her breath hitches and the skin of her thigh twitches under Widowmaker’s tantalisingly cool fingertip. The assassin flashes her lover a cruel smile during the brief moment of eye contact, seizing the hem of Sombra’s dress in her hand before she slowly begins hiking it up her thighs.

Much to Widowmaker’s amusement, Sombra starts shuffling in her chair to assist the assassin as her dress gets stuck around mid thigh, lifting herself off the seat just enough so that Widow can pull it back even further. Widow stops once the hem of Sombra’s dress reaches the table cloth only for the shorter woman to subtly slide her seat further under the table, allowing Widowmaker to pull her dress further up until it’s bunched up around her hips.

Placing her glass on the table Widowmaker drops her chin into the palm of her hand, attentively watching Sombra’s face for any cracks in her composure as her fingertips begin drawing circles around the inside of her thigh, causing her smooth, warm skin to twitch and shudder under her cool touch. Likewise her toes continue to ghost over Sombra’s barefoot, enticingly sliding from her toes to her ankle and back again. The assassin purrs quietly into the palm of her hand as her fingers sink into the meat of Sombra’s thigh, kneading and massaging with the heel of her palm and her cool fingers, digging her nails into the warm, sensitive skin.

Idly Widow wonders if Maximilien is picking up on the various tells of Sombra’s discomfort and arousal. The way her beautiful violet eyes dart between them and she quickly swallows whenever she meets Widow’s golden gaze. The way her hands tremble slightly in the air whenever Widow’s fingers trail too far up the inside of her thigh or their toes pleasantly brush together. The way she rushes to the end of her sentences to eagerly sip at her wine with a shaky hand. Sombra’s tells were many and Widow relished discovering them all as she played with her body under the table.

Despite the power she currently held over her lover, Widow found her own concentration beginning to slip. She could clearly picture Sombra’s shapely, athletic legs as she drew patterns over her thigh and brushed their feet together. She could practically hear the breathy moans Sombra would reward her with when she kissed at the insides of her warm thighs and she audibly groaned into the palm of her hand as she recalled the taste of the slick wetness that so often stained Sombra’swarm, brown skin for her. If Maximilien heard that groan, he gave no sign. As Sombra explained how she had bypassed the complex security code for the room de Kuiper had been held in, her neatly painted blue nails caught Widowmaker’s amorous attention. As she admired her lover’s nails, Widow began to wonder if Sombra had painted her toes the same way. When Sombra’s bare foot brushes pleasantly along hers and the enigmatic woman traps Widow’s toes under her own, Widowmaker decides it’s time to find out; gently nudging at her fork until it drops to the floor with a clatter next to Sombra’s chair.

“Merde,” Widow curses as she stares into Sombra’s violet eyes. Flashing her an evil smile, Widowmaker removes her fingers from the inside of her thigh and slides her barefoot alongside Sombra’s beforeshifting her chair back and disappearing under the table.

Widowmaker traps her bottom lip in her teeth as she’s confronted with Sombra’s bare athletic legs and a wave of excitement rushes through her. The shorter woman’s dress is still rolled up around her hips, showing off the blue lace panties Widow will certainly enjoy relieving her off later tonight as the assassin shifts closer to her lover in the cramped space under the table. An evil smile spreads over Widow’s face as she takes Sombra’s leg in her hands and the limb shudders pleasantly under her cool touch.

Appraising the firm muscles of Sombra’s toned leg as though it were a priceless artefact, Widowmaker quickly begins kissing a trail towards Sombra’s foot. Starting at her knee, Widow places wet, open-mouthed kisses along the smooth, brown skin, leaving behind a faint trail of dark blue lip prints in her wake. She can hear Sombra coming towards the end of her story above her, so she quickly brings her trail of kisses to Sombra’s foot. Placing quick, wet kisses to her ankle and the side of her heel, Widow trails her lips down to the shorter woman’s toes (that had indeed been neatly painted to match her fingers). Running a single, teasing finger along the sole of Sombra’s foot, Widow places a kiss to her curling toes.

Releasing Sombra’s leg, Widow plants a parting kiss to the side of Sombra’s thigh, taking her time to work a set of bold, blue lip prints onto her lover’s smooth, brown skin. The assassin’s lips separate from Sombra’s thigh with a wet pop, barely audible over the background noise of the dining hall before Widowmaker retrieves her fork and emerges from under the table cloth. Returning to her seat, Widow courteously offers an apology to her fellow Talon members before finishing the remaining wine in her glass and resuming their game of footsie under the table.

“Spider, would you accompany me to the bathroom?” Sombra murmurs, eagerly wrestling with Widow’s foot under the table.

“D’accord,” Widowmaker almost purrs in response.

“Max, would you excuse us for a moment?” Sombra continues, slipping her foot on top of Widowmaker’s and curling her toes over the assassin’s.

“Not at all,” the omnic responds, seemingly oblivious to the carnal energy bouncing between the two women like a lightning storm.  


* * *

The sound of heavy, passionate kissing and sultry, satiated moans filled the empty bathroom as the Talon agent’s finally gave vent to the tension that had been building between them all evening. Clawing at each other’s dresses, they smeared lipstick across each other’s skin as their lips and tongues frantically clashed together, desperate to make as much use as possible out of the brief moment of privacy.

Sombra was perched on the row of sinks and mirrors lining the bathroom wall, her dress hiked up around her hips again whilst her toned legs were wrapped around her lover’s waist. “You look so good tonight,” Sombra murmurs after their lips separate with an indecent wet pop. “I wonder who I have to thank for getting me the seat next to yours,” she continues with a coy smile, stroking her thumbs over the purple lipstick marks at the corners of the assassin’s mouth.

“I wouldn’t presume to know,” Widowmaker whispers with a knowing smirk, sliding her hands down the legs wrapped around her waist, “whomever it was, she certainly made it an evening to remember.”

“She?” Sombra asks with a raised eyebrow, the smile on her face broadening even further.

“Just an assumption,” Widow smiles back, leaning in to capture Sombra’s lips in a passionate embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in reading the stories referenced, they’re called: Invisible Woman and Anger Management.
> 
> If not, then I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


	10. One Peachy Morning (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has some fun with Widowmaker’s most prominent feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve found lately that my writing has been skewed towards Widow taking the lead with Sombra and our favourite Latina keeps taking a backseat in the physical part of the ‘relationship’. Time to correct that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sombra awoke with a satisfying much needed stretch, the impossibly soft sheets of Widowmaker’s bed were a tangled mess around her as the rays from the morning sun shone in through the windows, bathing her back in pleasant warm light. Sombra mulls over whether to get out of bed or spend an extra five minutes in bed with Widowmaker and after a brief moment of contemplation, the allure of soft sheets and spooning with her naked colleague wins out. Lazily she rolls onto her side and blindly reaches out to wrap an arm around her lover, instead of the world’s deadliest assassin however, Sombra finds only an empty bed as she blindly paws through the sheets in search of that familiar cool aura. When it becomes clear Widowmaker isn’t even in the room with her, Sombra rolls onto her side of the bed with a groan of disappointment, pushing her nose into Widow’s pillow and inhaling her lover’s familiar smell.

Lamenting the assassin’s absence, Sombra stretches out on the bed again with a satisfied groan, throwing the sheets off of her to bask in the warmth from the sun before she decides it’s time to get dressed. Cursing under her breath in Spanish as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor, she quickly crosses the room to her lover’s walk-in wardrobe. Ignoring all of her own clothes that Widowmaker tore off of her and left scattered around the room the night before, she reaches Widow’s wardrobe, slides the door open and disappears inside. Rooting through Widow’s clothes in search of something to wear, Sombra settles for a simple, long-sleeved, purple silk blouse. Fastening just enough of the buttons to conceal her breasts, Sombra runs a hand through her messy hair and sets off through the chateau in search of her missing colleague.

Sombra found her standing in front of the worktop in the kitchen, disinterestedly scrolling through a tablet and lethargically drinking from a steaming mug. She was wearing her thin black bathrobe that left never failed to excite Sombra, especially not when the vivid ink of her striking tattoos is visible through the gossamer fabric like it is now. Sombra quietly approached the assassin, dragging her eyes up and down the backs of Widowmaker’s toned legs and the swell of her large backside before pressing herself up against her back and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Bonjour,” Widow murmurs quietly into her steaming mug.

“Hey,” Sombra smiles lazily, pressing her ear against Widowmaker’s back so she can hear the irregular rhythm of her beating heart.

“This blouse is mine, is it not?” Widow drawls trailing her fingers up and down the sleeve of the blouse Sombra is wearing.

“It is,” Sombra smirks back, ear still pressed to Widowmaker’s back and her head rising and falling steadily the rhythm of her slow breathing.

“I thought you had packed your own clothes?” Widowmaker continued even though she had a good idea why Sombra kept pilfering her clothes.

“I did but yours are comfier.” Sombra murmurs against her’s lover’s back. She decided the spider didn’t need to know that she liked the familiar smell of her clothes as well, “You know, would it kill you to stay in bed for a change?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean,” Widow replies with an amused hum, casually trailing her fingers up and down Sombra’s sleeve and from the tone of her voice, Sombra can easily picture the smug smile that’s decorating her face right now.

“It’s a beautiful morning,” Sombra says with a purr, pushing her nose into her lover’s hair and suggestively trailing her hands down to Widowmaker’s thighs as her low voice drops even lower, “we could have had some fun.”

“Insatiable. We had ‘fun’ yesterday, did we not?” The assassin responds impassively, refusing to rise to Sombra’s bait as she takes a sip from her mug.

“ _You_ ,  had fun yesterday,” Sombra says somewhat testily, sliding her hands back up to fiddle with the knot tied loosely around Widow’s waist.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Widowmaker retorts scrolling through the feed on her tablet and if the blue woman wasn’t wearing a smug smile before, she certainly was now.

“Eye deedn’t heer yoo komplayning,” Sombra petulantly replies in an exaggerated French accent, reaching up to brush Widowmaker’s hair over her shoulder so she can press a kiss to the back of her neck, “doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to play with you and you never gave me a chance.”

“Well you have one now,” Widow purrs, brushing a bare foot around Sombra’s ankle and taking hold of her wrists to guide her to the knot tied at her waist.

“Could have stayed in bed though...” Sombra grumbles under her breath as she easily unfastens the knot of her lover’s bathrobe.

“Sombra.”

“Lo siento.”

Widowmaker’s robe falls open as the knot is released and Sombra quickly starts ghosting her fingertips around her lover’s toned stomach, tracking the smooth curves of her firm muscles whilst she plies the back of Widow’s neck with hot kisses. The assassin rewards her with quiet little gasps and hums of satisfaction as her questing hands reach the bottom of her chest, trailing her fingers along the curve of her ribs prior to caressing up the sides of her chest. The older woman can’t stop the breathy sigh that escapes her as Sombra takes her breasts in her hands, squeezing, rolling and massaging them between her skilled fingers and her warm palms. Widowmaker groans wantonly as Sombra places wet kisses to the back of her neck and toys with her stiffening nipples, gently rolling her thumbs over them whilst playfully working the swell of her breasts with her fingers. Widowmaker’s tits are smaller than Sombra’s by some margin though they’re perkier and fit well in the younger woman’s hands. Her cool dark blue nipples are more prominent than Sombra’s, especially when they’re teased to hardened peaks like they are now.

“I can’t get enough of your tits araña,” Sombra purrs against the skin of her colleague’s neck, happily pinching and rolling Widowmaker’s nipples between her fingers with practised ease. “They’re perfect,” she adds with a possessive squeeze to her lover’s breasts.

“Hmm...Perhaps but I prefer yours,” Widow gasps amorously with a pleased hum, placing one of her cool hands over Sombra’s to help her massage the breast underneath it, “yours are bigger than mine,” the assassin sighs, “much bigger...and the way they bounce when I’m fucking you...ouh là là.”

Sombra’s cheeks practically burst into flames as Widow breathlessly dirty talks her and she somehow manages to pull them even closer together as heat rushes between her legs. Sombra starts kissing and biting heatedly at the blue woman’s shoulder, mumbling about how attractive the assassin is into her blue skin as she roughly gropes and paws at her breasts and nipples. With her free hand Sombra slips the robe from Widowmaker’s shoulders, pulling it down her back to expose the spider tattoo decorating her cold blue skin. Once it’s revealed to her, Sombra’s trail of hungry kisses shifts from Widowmaker’s shoulder to the ink of the tattoo. Widow sighs audibly as Sombra resumes playing with her nipple, holding both of the shorter woman’s hands in place over her breasts whilst Sombra starts placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the spider on her back.

Sombra is infatuated with her lover’s tattoos, taking every opportunity to ply them with kisses and attention and this morning is no different. Reverently, she kisses and licks her way down the spider’s limbs, perfectly tracking the black ink with her lips and tongue all the while her hands attend to the needs of Widowmaker’s breasts. She times the pinching of the blue woman’s nipples with a harsh suck to the red hourglass design in the middle of the spider’s body, pulling a delightfully breathy moan from the former dancer.

“Let go of me, babe,” Sombra smirks against the cool skin of her lover’s back, trying to move her hands whilst Widow steadfastly holds them in place over her breasts, “let me touch you.”

“You are touching me,” Widow gasps as Sombra digs her fingers into her breasts and runs her tongue along one of the legs of her tattoo. The shorter woman chuckles against Widow’s skin before she replies.

“I want to go lower,” she purrs, pressing quick, noisy kisses to Widowmaker’s back, “come on spider, let me go.” The assassin reluctantly relinquishes her grasp on Sombra’s hands, moaning quietly when Sombra gives her stiff nipples a parting squeeze and her hands start caressing down her body towards her thighs. Likewise Sombra’s mouth drifts down Widowmaker’s back, kissing and licking at her cool, blue skin until she drops to her knees behind her lover.

The hard stone floor is unforgiving against her knees but Sombra presses on through her discomfort regardless, messily kissing a trail across Widowmaker’s lower back to the tattoo adorning her thigh. One of her lover’s cold blue hands slides into her hair as she places her lips to the red ink of the tattoo, kissing and sucking along each of the spider-esque tattoo’s spiky legs one after the other. Her hands dance up and down the toned muscles of Widow’s leg, sensually teasing her fingertips around her inner thigh, along the back of her calf and around her ankle. The slender fingers in Sombra’s messy hair scratch at her scalp as she sucks on the smooth blue skin of Widow’s thigh and tenderly ghosts her fingers along the side of her foot. Amélie Lacroix’s years as a professional dancer and her current occupation of professional hit-woman have toned and shaped her long legs in all the right places and Sombra is only too happy to lavish them with adoration; lifting Widowmaker’s leg up by the ankle, she kisses a messy, tongue-filled trail down the defined muscles of her calf towards her foot. Above her Widow purrs like a contented cat, humming and sighing in satisfaction as Sombra kisses along the sole of her foot and the pads of her curling toes.

Releasing her blue lover’s leg, Sombra kisses her way back up to Widowmaker’s large round backside. Admiring the smooth curves of Widowmaker’s ass, Sombra traps her slides her hands round from Widow’s thighs to capture two meaty handfuls of her rear. The assassin gasps heatedly as Sombra digs her fingers into her blue skin and starts kneading the meat of her backside like dough, amorously humming away to herself as she works Widow’s cold azure skin with her fingers and the palms of her hands. After a particularly harsh squeeze to Widow’s right cheek Sombra playfully spanks her, bitting at her bottom lip as the assassin’s ass jiggles obscenely.

“Sorry azul,” Sombra giggles when her lover growls at her, nuzzling her nose against Widow’s spanked cheek, “couldn’t help myself.”

Before Widow can scold her Sombra leans in to press a big, wet, open-mouth kiss to her spanked ass cheek, noisily sealing her lips against Widow’s ass and swirling her tongue across her smooth blue skin. With a harsh suck and a noisy pop, Sombra’s lips separate from Widow’s backside and she briefly admires the glistening wet spot left behind on Widow’s ass before she resumes exploring the dancer’s large behind; kissing, licking, biting and kneading at the meat of her ass cheeks whilst the assassin gasps and occasionally sighs words of encouragement above her. Eventually Sombra’s trail of kisses brings her to the insides of Widow’s cheeks and she gently spreads them open wide until she’s greeted by the sight of Widowmaker’s hole.

“Sombra...” The taller woman hisses at her lover as her cheeks are slowly spread open.

“Come on spider, just this once,” Sombra murmurs, gently massaging Widowmaker’s ass and softly kissing at the sides of her cheeks, “you said I could play with you.”

“Urgh...very well,” Widowmaker concedes with a shudder whilst Sombra presses soft kisses to her backside.

“Just relax spider,” Sombra sultrily whispers, “and tell me if you want me to stop.”

Shuffling about on her aching knees, Sombra slowly leans in to Widowmaker’s ass, softly kissing at the insides of her lover’s cheeks before teasing at the tight ring of muscle between them with the tip of her tongue. Widow’s breath hitches audibly above her as Sombra teases around her puckered entrance, tracing around the opening with her tongue but never directly touching it. Widowmaker starts to crowd and overwhelm Sombra’s senses; her familiar smell fills her nose, her bitter taste settles on her tongue, her skin is soft to her touch and her beautiful moans ring in her ears. Trailing her tongue down the skin between Widow’s ass and womanhood, Sombra pulls back up with the flat of her tongue, licking over the tight ring of muscle that twitches against her whilst Widow responds with an uncharacteristically loud, guttural moan.

“Does that feel good spider?” Sombra says huskily, pulling away from Widow’s wet, winking asshole to kiss around her cheeks.

“Oui,” Widow’s voice gutturally groans above her, “Ne vous arrêtez pas.”

Sombra fails to stop the smile that spreads over her face as Widowmaker slips into her native language, steadfastly trying to keep her voice steady as she so often does whenever Sombra’s head is buried between her legs or her fingers are curling inside her.

With a squeeze to Widow’s cheeks Sombra presses a sloppy kiss to her hole, snaking her tongue out to eagerly probe and prod at the relaxing ring of muscle, energetically picking up the pace now that she knows the assassin is enjoying herself. Widow sighs in relief above her, hands braced on the countertop as she pushes her backside further into Sombra’s lips and tongue, the breathy gasp turning into a husky moan as Sombra chuckles with her lips sealed around her. Wriggling the tip of her tongue against the twitching ring of Widowmaker’s asshole, Sombra finally pushes inside her.

The assassin positively growls like a wild cat as Sombra’s tongue works inside her, messily exploring the warmth of her entrance whilst her knees jerk and bang against the cupboard door in front of her. Sombra smiles to herself as she messily withdraws her tongue from Widow’s ass and her colleague swears colourfully in French above her. She doesn’t keep her waiting for too long however before giving her wet hole several hot, sloppy kisses before spreading her cheeks open again and repeatedly stabbing at her lover’s twitching entrance with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Sombra groans in between kisses and licks, “I’ve wanted to do this to you for a long fucking time.”

“Je-merde...je connais,” Widow gasps in response, cutting herself off with a heated moan as her lover’s tongue rubs against a particularly pleasant spot inside her. Sombra pushes her face further into Widow’s ass, giving her a sloppy kiss before pulling away once more with an obscene slurp.

“Are you close?” Sombra husks, squeezing Widow’s ass cheeks with her hands and running a thumb over her slippery twitching entrance.

“Oui...oui, je suis proche,” Widow groans as Sombra’s thumb pushes and rubs gently against her hole.

“I guess I’d better not keep you waiting then,” Sombra purrs, kneading Widowmaker’s ass before spreading her open again and diving back in.

Widowmaker’s back arches as Sombra’s tongue wastes no time slipping back inside her, the warmth from her tongue sending waves of excitement rushing through her as she energetically explores inside the constricted warmth of her rear. With a harsh slap and a possessive squeeze to Widow’s ass Sombra slips a hand underneath her, sliding her fingers through the wetness that’s gathered between her legs before reaching up to play with the assassin’s clit. Sandwiched between the warm tongue playfully wriggling around inside her ass and the skilled fingers that are now toying with her clit, Widow starts sinuously rolling her hips with a loud, wanton groan, rubbing herself on Sombra’s digits before pushing back against Sombra’s lips and tongue. Widow’s legs begin to tremble on either side of her so Sombra starts vigoursly rubbing at her clit before pushing her tongue as deep inside her lover as it will go, squirming around inside the tight warmth of the dancer’s ass and rubbing along her soft walls in all the right ways.

The effect is almost immediate as the tight ring of muscle clamps down on her tongue and one, two more swipes of her fingers around the assassin’s clit have Widow coming noisily with Sombra’s tongue buried inside her ass. Widow’s jerking knees noisily crash into the cupboard below her and she pushes her ass further back against Sombra’s face as she swears colourfully and at great length in French. Slowing down the pace of her fingers and tongue as her lover rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm, Sombra slowly withdraws from Widow’s shuddering behind as the shaking of her shapely legs and the twitching off her wide hips slowly begins to subside and her breathing returns to it’s usual lethargic pace.

“Mmm...I love it when you play dirty,” Sombra purrs huskily, gently giving parting kisses to Widow’s twitching hole and the blue skin of her ass cheeks, “totally worth ruined knees...ow,ow,ow.” Shakily, she rises to her feet and a cold hand closes around her throat before she’s pulled face to face with a positively feral-looking Widowmaker. The potent mix of fury and arousal in her golden eyes has Sombra’s already bruised knees shaking.

“Go. And wash. That  _filthy_ mouth of yours,” Widow pants before plastering every inch of Sombra’s face, save for her lips, with hungry wet kisses.

“I take it you enjoyed that then,” Sombra smirks, eyes fluttering as the grip around her throat tightens subtly, “Maybe you could try my ass next time.”

“This is  _not_ becoming a regular thing,” Widow murmurs against Sombra’s cheek as she kisses at her partner’s smug face.

“You sure about that, spider?”

“ _Go._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it. :)


	11. Safety First (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra offers to apply Widowmaker’s sunscreen for her and gets a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve marked this entry as NSFW just to be safe but there’s no smut in this one just some nudity. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The pool was busier than normal as Widowmaker left the changing rooms, clad in a blue two piece swimsuit and a floral beach sarong with a pair of white cat-eye sunglasses hiding her golden eyes. Fortunately for the assassin, the other hotel guests tended to stay away from her, no doubt thanks to her unnatural blue skin and the permanent scowl on her face and she easily found two empty seats in a spot on the far side of the pool. Settling in to the lengthy lounge chair, Widowmaker stretched herself out as she spotted Sombra emerging from the changing rooms on the other side of the pool.

Her colleague was clad in a simple, purple string bikini that showed off the toned, athletic curves of her form and several heads belonging to men, women and omnics all turned in her direction as she made her way past the pool and towards the assassin. Even Widowmaker found her normally disciplinedeyes wandering up and down Sombra’s intimately familiar body as she approached.

“Do you need any sunscreen?” Sombra asks as she drops into the chair beside her, “I’ve got some here.”

“No,” Widowmaker responds curtly, “why would I need sunscreen?”

“So you don’t burn?” Sombra says quizzically, arching one of her eyebrows as though she was speaking to a particularly stubborn child, “Safety first, spider.”

“I do not burn.” The assassin icily replies, peering at her lover over the rim of her sunglasses.

“How do you know?” Sombra says, lying down on her side and propping her head up in the palm of her hand.

“Talon spent a fortune to ensure it,” Widow murmurs, dragging her eyes, shielded behind her darkened sunglasses, up and down Sombra’s bikini-clad body, “that is how.”

“Talon spent a fortune to ensure you don’t get sunburn?” The shorter woman grins at her.

“Effectively,” the blue woman snaps with finality, clearly in no mood to indulge her irritating lover.

“Ok, ok, you don’t get sunburn,” Sombra concedes, holding her hands up in mock surrender before flirtatiously adding, “you don’t need or want me to rub this cream all over you.”

Widow hadn’t thought about Sombra applying it for her, amber eyes widening in sudden realisation as she stares at the bottle of cream in Sombra’s hand and a flash of anticipation runs through her at the thought. If the smug smile spreading across Sombra’s face is to go by, her sunglasses have failed to hide her dawning interest.

“Fine,” Widowmaker glares at her lover as thesmug smirk on her face transforms into a positively obnoxious grin. It’s the kind of smile Sombra always has whenever she’s got one over on somebody and it’s the kind of smile that makes Widow want to claw it or kiss it off of her beautiful face, usually both.

“I mean if you don’t burn what’s the p-“

“Don’t push it.”

Chuckling to herself as though she was the funniest person in the world, Sombra nonchalantly climbs out of her chair and quickly straddles Widowmaker’s waist.

“Is this really necessary?” The assassin says glancing around the busy poolside, more than a little flustered.

“No,” Sombra replies with a lazy smile, shuffling around on the chair and making herself comfy before reaching down to pluck Widow’s sunglasses from her face, “is there a problem?”

“Is this really the time and the place?”

“For two friends to help each other out with their skin care?” Sombra chuckles rhetorically, uncapping the bottle and squirting a dollop of cream onto the ends of her index and middle fingers, “You bet. Just...” she reaches down to wipe the cream against Widow’s cool cheek, “relax.”

Widow sighs despite herself as Sombra diligently wipes sunscreen on her cheeks and forehead before she leans over unnecessarily far to cup the assassin’s face in her hands and massage the cream into her skin. Sombra’s bikini doesn’t do much to hide or support her breasts and they wonderfully strain the material of her top and shake from side to side as she works the cream into Widow’s cheeks. It takes every ounce of her considerable self control not to untie Sombra’s bikini top and watch her heavy tits fall towards the floor.

“Enjoying the view?” Sombra chuckles as she finishes applying the cream to her lover’s face, straightening herself up to retrieve the bottle and apply more sunscreen to her fingers. Widow practically purrs in response, her golden gaze fixed squarely on Sombra’s breasts. With a glance around the poolside to ensure no one is watching, Sombra sensually teases a finger down one of her breasts beforepulling the cup of her bikini top to the side. Widowmaker’s eyes practically bug out of their sockets as Sombra indecently bares one of her soft brown nipples, biting at her bottom lip as the woman on top of her brushes and circles the soft nub with a quiet, breathy moan. “How do you like this view babe?” Sombra purrs, squirting more cream onto her fingers and rubbing them down the assassin’s neck.

“Bien...trés bien,” Widow murmurs, golden eyes fluttering as Sombra’s fingers work the sunscreen into her neck, “but it would be more enjoyable to touch, no?”

“Uh-uh azul,” Sombra smirks catching Widow’s outstretched hands by the wrists, “we’re in a public place, have some dignity!”

“Dignity? Coming from the woman with her tit hanging out?” Widow scoffs, lowering her voice after several heads turn in their direction and Sombra shushes her with a giggle, “and from the woman who uses sunscreen as a thinly veiled excuse to grope me in public.”

“Touché,” Sombra smiles, gently pressing her lips to Widow’s knuckles, “now are you going to be a good girl and let me finish?”

The assassin meets her lover’s gaze with a withering glare before reluctantly lowering her hands to the chair. She can’t help but hum in satisfaction as Sombra’s hands, robbed of their customary warmth thanks to the cream, begin rubbing sunscreen straight onto her chest and her eyes begin to flutter as Sombra attentively works at her skin. Her lustful gaze drops to Sombra’s breasts and the nipple still scandalously on display for her and she traps her bottom lip in her teeth. Her colleagues hands reach her cleavage and she finds herself actively pushing her chest into Sombra’s cream-covered touch.

“Mmm...you are being good for me, spider,” Sombra purrs, slipping the tips of her fingers under Widowmaker’s bikini top as she massages the sunscreen into her breasts, “why don’t we make that view a little better for you?”

Before Widowmaker has the chance to question her, Sombra sits back up and with another quick scan around the pool, frees her other nipple from her top. Fixing Widow with a grin that’s downright feral, Sombra playfully rubs her shiny, cream-covered fingertips over her nipples; moaning her lover’s pet name quietly under her breath as she teases them to hardened peaks. Widowmaker’s slow pulse is practically thrumming in her ears whilst she watches Sombra slowly circle her slippery fingers around her areolae, leaving them shiny and wet with left over cream. Under her own top her nipples are as stiff as her Mexican lover’s as she battles with the urge to surge from the chair and kiss and lick and bite at Sombra’s beautiful brown breasts.

Retrieving her sunscreen, Sombra squirts lotion straight from the bottle onto Widowmaker’s toned stomach before tantalisingly swirling her fingers through the cream. The assassin groans throatily as Sombra places her hands flat on either side of her navel and her stomach shudders in response. Sensually running her tongue over her lips Sombra starts massaging the cream into Widow’s stomach, squeezing her breasts playfully between her outstretched arms purely for her lover’s benefit. Widowmaker is practically entranced as Sombra works at her stomach, ardently watching Sombra’s hands rubbing at her stomach in circles and her tits swaying from side to side as they spill out over her bikini and droop towards the floor.

“Shiny and wet is such a good look for you spider,” Sombra murmurs sultrily as her hands sensually slide around Widow’s stomach, smearing lotion over every inch of her blue skin as she travels down to the waist line of her bikini bottoms. “You know you really should take better care of your skin, amiga,” Sombra loudly chastises her, snapping Widowmaker out of her pleasant reverie as a pair of hotel guests walk past them and Sombra has to subtly shift her body away from them to hide her exposed nipples.

“I know but what are friends for?” The assassin retorts, flashing her colleague a knowing smile as she watches the two guests walk past. “They’re gone.”

“How about a little warning next time?” Sombra quietly chastises her lover, for real this time, as she shuffles back down the chair and squirts more sunscreen onto her fingers.

“If you want me to watch the guests perhaps you should put your tits away,” Widow retorts with a lazy smile, humming quietly to herself in satisfaction as she drinks in the sight of Sombra’s boobs shaking as she settles at the bottom of her chair and starts working lotion onto her thighs.

“Maybe I should if they’re going to get us caught,” Sombra murmurs as she circles her cream-coated fingers around Widowmaker’s thighs, paying close attention to the tattoo on her right leg.

“Don’t you dare,” Widowmaker purrs, playfully lifting her left leg to brush her foot over the exposed skin of Sombra’s right breast; sighing heatedly as she rubs the stiff nipple with her curling toes.

“Stop that,” Sombra smiles in spite of herself as her hands reach Widowmaker’s knees.

“No,” Widow says flatly, running her toes over Sombra’s breast and playing with the unyielding, sensitive nipple.

“Spider, give up,” Sombra chuckles, swatting Widow’s foot away from her breast and pinning it to the chair as she glances around the poolside for anyone not minding their own business, “or you’re going to get us thrown out.”

“A change of scenery would be welcome, somewhere private I think,” Widowmaker replies, her voice dropping into a low, amorous purr as Sombra starts vigorously rubbing sunscreen into her calves and her heavy tits start to shake hypnotically, “Very private.”

“We can find somewhere private later,” Sombra says quietly, applying more sunscreen to her hands before running them around Widowmaker’s ankles and feet, “I’m done on this side araña, turn over.”

“I don’t-“

“Safety first spider, just do it.”

Rolling over onto her front with an affected sigh, Widow has to stifle a groan as a slippery, lotion-covered hand vanishes underneath her sarong to give her ass a pleasant squeeze before Sombra shuffles up her body to straddle her backside. Resting her head on folded arms, Widow’s eyes slide shut as Sombra applies more sunscreen to her fingers and starts rubbing it into her shoulders, down her arms and across her back.

“You’re all done,” Sombra announces after several minutes, adjusting her position on Widowmaker’s waist so the assassin can roll over onto her back.

“Merci,” Widow drawls, eagerly eyeing up Sombra’s still exposed breasts, “I suppose you will need some now?”

“Already used some before I came out here,” Sombra smiles as Widowmaker reaches for the sun cream bottle anyway and squirts some lotion onto her fingers. Sombra’s breath hitches as the blue woman reaches up to smear the cream over her chest, “though I suppose I could use some more...”

“Safety first?” Widowmaker purrs as her cool, lotion-coated hands wander down towards her heavy breasts.

Sombra smirks down at her lover, subtly pushing her chest further into Widowmaker’s questing hands.

“Safety first.” 


	12. Breaking a Sweat (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Talon agents get hot and sweaty with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this there’s some sweat kink running through this chapter in case that’s not you’re thing and there’s a bunch of online translated French and Spanish, so I’ll apologise now if it’s horrible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Urgh! Unf! Mm-fffuck! M-mierda araña...” Sombra moaned throatily, her dripping entrance desperately clamping down around the hard length inside her as it rubbed against her walls in all the right places. The cool hands holding onto her hips tightened in response, hard enough to bruise her brown skin as their bodies noisily clapped together. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, a stark contrast to the cold blue skin flush against her legs and the hands roughly pulling them together by her hips. She could feel slick wetness, her slick wetness, messily dribbling down her inner thighs as her blue partner so thoroughly worked at her.

Widowmaker had her bent over the large L-shaped corner sofa in their shared hotel room, a harness and toy firmly secured around her shapely blue hips as she rhythmically plunged the purple strap-on in and out of the enigmatic woman.

The Talon assassin’s brow furrowed in concentration, bottom lip trapped in her teeth as she roughly pulled them together by her lover’s hips. Her piercing golden eyes began to roam the Latina’s naked body; starting at the slick, wet toy vanishing deep inside her, Widow’s eyes moved to Sombra’s large round backside, jiggling obscenely every time their bodies slapped together and further up to where her hands fiercely gripped at her hips. Sombra’s smooth, brown skin is shiny and wet, rivulets of sweat rolling down the seam between the metal of her spinal implant and her positively burning skin. Her purple hair is likewise messy and damp, strands of it sticking to her shoulder as she throws her head back to moan one of the many pet names she has for the assassin.

Widowmaker groans under her breath at the sight, she certainly doesn’t remember being this affected by perspiration in her previous life; perhaps it’s because her altered physiology doesn’t allow her to sweat anymore? Perhaps it’s the sight of Sombra in such a messy, dishevelled state that makes her head spin with the control she has over her often infuriating colleague? Or perhaps it’s as simple as Sombra’s smooth brown skin looking incredibly attractive when it’s shiny and wet? Widowmaker can’t say for sure but Sombra’s naked body, covered in a shiny layer of sweat sends her working senses into overdrive and sets a fire in her like no other. All too easily gives in to the urge to run her hands all over Sombra’s glistening athletic body.

“Spider? Spider, wha-“ Sombra groans as Widow’s hips still and the toy settles inside her before the blue woman’s hands start roaming up and down her body.

Sliding her hands up the hot, damp skin of Sombra’s back, Widowmaker relishes the shudder her lover rewards her with when she rakes her nails down from her shoulder blades to her ass. Dropping her cool lips to her lover’s cybernetic spine, Widow places several messy kisses along the moist seam of cool metal and hot skin; pressing her nose against Sombra’s back when she reaches the apex of the implant and inhales her lover’s familiar smell. The pungent mix of sweat and Sombra’s familiar aroma fills her nose and Widow lets out a feral growl before sinking her teeth into wet, warm skin.

“Perra!” Sombra hisses through gritted teeth as Widowmaker bites at her trapped skin, yelping in surprise when she’s roughly pushed face down onto the sofa.

“Impolie,” Widow replies, placing one hand on Sombra’s shoulder and raking the other down her back to grip her hip, “très impoli.” Placing her foot on the sofa next to Sombra’s head for leverage, Widow starts rocking her hips again, humming to herself in satisfaction as she easily resumes sliding the toy in and out of her lover’s glistening entrance.

At this new angle the toy rubs along Sombra’s front wall as it plunges in and out of her and the shorter woman moans orgasmically each time the glistening wet tip reaches deep inside her. The loud slapping of their bodies quickly fills the room once more as Widowmaker finds her rhythm again, fucking into Sombra at a brisk pace and occasionally sliding the hand at her hips down to paw at the meat of her ass.

“Don’t stop fucking me spider,” Sombra gasps turning her face to kiss at the foot next to her head, pressing her open mouth to cool blue skin and running her tongue along Widowmaker’s toes, “don’t stop azul, please don’t stop.”

Sombra was getting close, she could feel her release coming as she frantically pushed herself back against the toy thrusting inside her. The fingers at her hip and shoulder gripped down hard against her slippery wet skin as Widowmaker switched to deep, powerful thrusts of her hips that somehow made the toy feel like it was reaching even deeper inside her. When it felt like the damn was finally about to burst and Widowmaker would finally let her come, the blue woman cruelly stopped moving her hips.

“Let me come, spider,” Sombra whined against her lover’s foot, a shudder running through her as her dripping entrance desperately clenched down around the retreating toy, “let me come, tu perra malvada!”

“Non,” Widow said flatly, a horrible smile spreading across her red lips as she rolled her lover onto her back. Trailing her golden eyes down Sombra’s sweaty body, the assassin trails a single cool finger down her heaving chest and between her breasts. Leaning in until their lips are barely touching each other Widow purrs, “I’m not finished with you yet,” before taking Sombra’s lips in a messy kiss that the breathless woman struggles to return. 

Breaking the sloppy kiss with a noisy pop, Sombra tips her head back with a mewling gasp as Widow begins sucking a trail of wet kisses down her throat. The shorter woman’s hands lazily tangle in Widowmaker’s hair as she works at her neck, gathering up strands of midnight blue in a messy bun to stop it from getting in her lover’s eyes as she sucks a vivid mark into the base of her throat. Soothing over the blossoming bruise with her tongue, Widowmaker begins placing wet kisses to Sombra’s chest, pausing every so often to press her nose to the Mexican woman’s sweat-streaked skin and breathe in her familiar smell.

“Spider...” Sombra moans happily as Widowmaker pushes her heavy breasts together and buries her face in Sombra’s sweaty bosom; kissing, licking and biting at the soft brown breasts on either side of her face, whilst her dextrous fingers push them together and dig into her soft skin. Massaging the fingers in Widow’s hair into her scalp, Sombra chuckles amorously in between breathy gasps as the assassin ardently plays with her tits. It had become very apparent early into their after hour activities that Mrs Lacroix was a breast woman and Sombra is always only too happy to lie back and let her colleague enthusiastically indulge herself. Teasing her thumbs over Sombra’s stiff brown nipples, the younger woman’s mouth drops open in a pleasant moan when Widowmaker takes one of the hard, sensitive nubs into her mouth. Urged on by the hand in her hair Widow seals her lips around the nipple, flicking and lapping at it with the tip of her tongue whilst Sombra guides her free hand to her neglected breast. “Mmm...Eso es, araña,” Sombra groans as they play with her slippery, sweaty breasts together, “M-Mírame, look at me, spider.”

Sucking down hard on Sombra’s tit, Widow pulls back with it in her mouth, looking up to meet her violet gaze through heavily lidded eyes. The fingers in her hair scratch almost painfully at her scalp as they gaze into each other’s eyes and she messily runs her tongue all over Sombra’s stiff, sensitive nipple. With an obscenely loud pop Widowmaker release’s her lover’s breast, mouth sultrily hanging open as Sombra’s heavy tit falls back into place, the soft brown skin coated in a shiny sheen of sweat and spit. Sombra’s gasp of pleasure sends a flash of excitement racing through her and Widow let’s out a feral growl before pressing Sombra’s breasts together and pushing her face in between them again, ravenously sucking and biting at the hot, wet skin of her colleague’s soft tits.

With several messy parting kisses Widow moves further down from Sombra’s breasts, working her lips down the toned, sweaty muscles of the Mexican woman’s shuddering stomach. Above her Sombra breathlessly pants and gasps, swearing and moaning in Spanish and English as Widowmaker worships the glistening outlines of the muscles in her stomach with her lips and tongue. Seizing her by the wrists, Sombra directs her hands back to her breasts; sighing audibly as Widow starts pinching and playing with her sticky wet nipples. After placing an open-mouthed kiss to Sombra’s navel, Widow presses her nose against her colleague’s hot, sticky skin and takes a deep breath; the mix of sweat and Sombra’s familiar smell fills her nose and Widow let’s out a feral growl before she surges back up Sombra’s body, takes Sombra’s head in her hands and smashes their lips together in a furious kiss.

Plunging her tongue into Sombra’s open mouth, Widowmaker swallows the younger woman’s wanton moan as their lips noisily clash and their tongues messily dance together. Sombra’s hands blindly find their way around her back, tracing her fingers sensually along the ink of her tattoo as they passionately kiss. Wrapping her lips around Sombra’s tongue Widowmaker gives the soft muscle a harsh suck, her red lips curling into an evil smirk at the breathy answering whimper. Swiping her tongue over Sombra’s kiss-bruised lips, Widow starts battering her panting face with hungry kisses.

“Bed,” Widow growls next to her lover’s ear, sliding her hands down to grab Sombra by the waist, “Now.”

Throwing her arms around Widowmaker’s neck and wrapping her slippery wet thighs around her waist Sombra crushes them together. Widowmaker’s cool skin is a welcome relief against her hot, sweaty body and she can’t stop the breathy gasp that escapes her when Widow hoists her into the air. Her dripping entrance slides against the toy jutting out from Widow’s hips and a throaty groan slips out her in response.

Sinking her fingers into the slippery, sweat-streaked skin of Sombra’s ass Widow blindly carries her lover through the room; kicking over a couple of used glasses and an empty bottle of wine as she stumbles over to the bed. Sombra isn’t exactly helpful, cupping her face in warm hands and plastering her lips, cheeks and forehead with desperate, sloppy kisses.

Eventually Widowmaker made it to the bed, though only after blindly walking into the coffee table and knocking her helmet on the floor. Dropping her sweaty lover onto the soft sheets Widow quickly follows her, draping herself on top of the Latina and taking her bruised lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

“Get that thing inside me,” Sombra growls, seizing Widow’s face in her hands and glaring into her golden eyes, “and don’t even think about stopping.”

Kissing her lover until she’s flat on her back, Widowmaker descends Sombra‘s hot, slippery body, planting ardent kisses and rough bites to the sweaty curves of her athletic form before slipping off the mattress and standing in front of the bed. Taking Sombra’s ankles in cool hands the assassin lifts Sombra’s toned legs into the air, laying them against the cool blue skin of her chest as she lines the toy up with the glistening folds of Sombra’s soaking entrance.

The two women both moan in appreciation as Widowmaker pushes the toy back inside her co-worker; Sombra for the overwhelming feeling of being filled so thoroughly again and Widow for how easily the soaking toy slides into the younger woman’s slick centre. It appears Sombra doesn’t need to reacquaint herself with the size of the toy, allowing Widow to quickly resume the harsh pace they had set earlier. Clutching her lover’s warm brown legs to her chest the assassin vigorously rocks her hips, plunging the toy in and out of her beautiful partner’s shining entrance. Turning her head, Widow starts planting wet kisses and cool licks to Sombra’s ankle and the heel of her foot whilst petting up and down Sombra’s toned legs with one of her cool hands.

On the bed Sombra groans in adulation as their skin noisily slaps together and her soaking entrance clenches around the toy rubbing at the deepest spots inside her. Breathlessly watching Widow indulge herself with kissing and licking at her ankle and heel as she rocks her hips, Sombra starts pawing at her bouncing breasts, rolling and pinching her stiff, sticky nipples between her fingers. The blue woman looks down at her from her ankle and the two share an intimate moment of eye contact whilst Widow sensually swipes her tongue across Sombra’s ankle and Sombra breathlessly gropes at her tits.

“Can you lick them?” Widowmaker salaciously purrs toward Sombra, her left eye alluringly hidden behind Sombra’s feet as she steadily rolls her hips, thrusting the toy deep into Sombra’s dripping centre.

Sombra’s already warm skin practically lights on fire as she processes Widowmaker’s request. Fresh beads of sweat run down her forehead as the flash of heat races through her and Widowmaker’s lukewarm tongue swirls around her ankle. Panting heavily, Sombra takes one of her large breasts in both hands and angles it up towards her open mouth, leaning her head down to flick her tongue over her stiff, sensitive nipple. A quiet moan escapes the woman above her, barely audible over the indecent clapping of their naked bodies, whilst she works at her nipple with her tongue. The toy rubbing along her soft walls prods at a spot deep inside her that nearly has her coming then and there, the movement of her tongue faltering as she lets out a loud, guttural moan. Knowing the assassin is watching her, she runs the tip of her tongue around the dark brown skin surrounding her nipple before pursing her lips and taking the stiff wet nub into her mouth with a breathy groan, the wet skin of her tit reverberating as she moans around her sensitive nipple.

Widowmaker’s reaction is almost immediate, letting out a positively feral growl, Widow seizes Sombra’s legs by the ankles and spreads her wide open; granting her a clear, uninhibited view of the mess staining the insides of her thighs, her shiny clit peaking out of its hood and the purple toy rhythmically sliding in and out of her dripping wet centre; more of her intimate slickness seeping out from around the toy and onto her already glistening folds with every thrust of Widow’s hips.

“Kiss me,” Sombra pants at her lover, clawing restlessly at the soft sheets underneath her whilst her heavy breasts bounce wildly every time Widow’s hips slam into hers. Her breath hitches as her azure lover swipes her tongue from the heel of her foot to her toes and her mouth drops open in a loud gasp as cool red lips messily kiss the sensitive skin at the sole of her foot and the pads of her curling toes, “not what I meant azul!”

“Show me what you meant then,” Widowmaker purrs, holding Sombra’s fidgeting leg still so she can swipe her tongue along Sombra’s toes one last time. Dropping her lover’s sweaty leg, Widow leans in to meet her in a very heavy, very messy kiss. Their tongues dance between parted lips, messily sliding and flicking against each other amidst heated sighs and breathy moans. Once again Widow gets distracted by the kiss, the movement of her hips slowing to a gentle rolling motion whilst their tongues swipe against each other’s lips and hungrily tangle together. Without breaking the kiss, Widowmaker hooks her arms around Sombra’s body and pulls her close before climbing onto the bed, managing to do so whilst keeping the toy sheathed inside her lover.

Lying on top of her sweaty lover, Widowmaker’s endless hair falls over them as they continue to make out, hiding the two away in a veil of midnight blue as their lips and tongues continue to clash furiously.

“Pillows,” Sombra manages to gasp just before cool red lips seal around her tongue and suck on the sore, overused muscle whilst the hips between her legs give a few, experimental rocks in their newfound position. Sombra can only whimper when her blue colleague pulls off of her tongue with a harsh suck and gathers up her midnight blue hair before flicking it over her right shoulder. Sliding a cool hand appreciatively up Sombra’s sweat-soaked body, Widow starts shuffling them toward the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed.

Sombra’s head hits the plump white pillows with a muffled thud, the length at Widowmaker’s hips still buried inside her as the blue woman leans over her to capture her lips in a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. A thin string of spit connects their swollen lips together as Widow pulls off of her, snapping under it’s own weight and landing on Sombra’s chin whilst the blue woman kisses a soft trail along her cheek to whisper into her ear.

“Brace yourself,” Widow purrs and her low, racy voice sends a bodily shudder through her sweaty, panting lover. Blindly reaching behind herself to clutch at the wooden headboard with sweaty hands, Sombra rewards her with a delightfully breathy gasp as Widow kisses down the column of her throat and swirls her cool tongue around the vivid purple bruise at the base of her neck. Settling on her knees, Widowmaker spreads Sombra’s legs wide open before raking her nails down Sombra’s glistening stomach, “Ready?”

“S-si,” Sombra gasps, wrapping her slick, wet thighs around Widowmaker’s hips, crossing her feet over at the ankles and gripping harder at the headboard behind her.

Widowmaker lets out a low, evil chuckle as she fiercely grips Sombra’s already bruised hips and wastes no time drawing her own hips back and roughly slamming the toy back in to her sweaty colleague. Sombra’s head tips back with a loud moan as Widowmaker begins fucking her in earnest, her strong, slick thighs squeezing around her blue lover’s hips, desperate to make sure the toy filling and stretching her doesn’t accidentally slip out of her. Wet and shiny with sweat, Sombra’s large, unsupported breasts bounce wildly with every aggressive rock of Widowmaker’s hips and the assassin channels all of her frustration at not being able to touch them into fucking the Latina harder.

“Right there!...Fuck!...Don’t stop,” Sombra gutturally moans between heaving breaths, rocking her hips in time with Widowmaker’s to force the toy as deep as it will go inside her.

The polished wood of the headboard groans in protest as Sombra claws at it harder, though it’s barely audible over the loud slapping off their fit bodies and Sombra’s hoarse, wanton moans. Her dripping entrance clenches desperately around the toy, tired and sore from overuse and stimulation whilst the sweat on her back and the slick wetness seeping down her thighs stain the white sheets underneath them. In their current position the toy brushes maddeningly at her clit with every pass of Widow’s hips, enough to send waves of fresh heat through her but not enough to give her the orgasm she so desperately craves.

“You’re so good azul,” Sombra moans, her voice high pitched and breathy as she pushes her face into the pillow underneath her and hangs on to the headboard in a white knuckle grip, “Fuck! You’re making me feel so good...I want to come for you spider...make me come...make me come for you araña.”

Seizing her lover’s legs by the ankles, Widow roughly pulls them off of her waist and bends Sombra by the hips until her feet are almost level with her head; impassioned by Sombra’s breathless dirty talk, the assassin starts bucking her hips into her lover with renewed vigour. At this new angle the toy finally plunges all the way into Sombra’s dripping heat at the pinnacle of Widow’s thrusts, filling her out so completely each time their hips slap together.

“Hold yourself open,” Widowmaker growls as she aggressively fucks the sweaty, moaning wreck underneath her. Sombra complies with a mewling cry, her sweaty palms peeling off of the polished wood of the headboard as she grabs her ankles and holds herself open for the blue woman working so amazingly inside her.

Bracing herself on one hand, Widowmaker explores Sombra’s beautiful sweaty body with the other as she fucks her; caressing down her hot sticky chest, groping harshly at her bouncing breasts and trailing her fingers through the beads of sweat running down her taut, toned stomach. Finally her hand settles in the damp patch of pubic hair sitting above Sombra’s flushed, dripping entrance and she swipes her thumb straight over her partner’s hard, sensitive clit. 

“Yeeeesssss...Spider!” Sombra growls, her damp, sweat streaked back arching off the bed as Widowmaker’s thumb pets at her clit and the toy inside her roughly prods and rubs at the most intimate spots inside her. Her legs start to shake as she gets closer and closer to coming, more flashes of heat and excitement race through her burning body with every thrust of Widow’s hips and her sweat soaked hair and skin feel like they are sticking to everything they touch. Between her legs a finger joins the thumb petting at her clit and Sombra’s hips buck erratically into the toy and Widowmaker’s sensuous fingers as the assassin rolls the hard, sensitive nub between her finger and thumb. “I’m so close spider...shit. I’m so close, you’re gonna make me...” A rough thrust of blue hips and a harsh pinch to her aching clit finally sends the Mexican woman crashing over the edge, “FUCK! FUCK! SPIDER!”

Sombra practically screams her lover’s name as her orgasm rushes through her, toes curling whilst her hips violently jerk and spasm against Widowmaker’s and she squirts around the hard length buried inside her; coating the toy, the bare skin of their thighs and the white sheets underneath them with her essence.

Petting at Sombra’s clit, Widow slows the movement of her hips as her colleague’s powerful orgasm subsides and her soaking thighs stop jerking as though a high voltage current was running though them. Eventually her spent, panting lover finally goes limp against the sheets so Widowmaker slowly withdraws the toy from her flushed, glistening folds, holding back a moan of her own as more of Sombra’s intimate juices dribble down her drenched thighs and stain the sheets underneath her.

With a last appreciative glance at her thoroughly wrecked lover, Widowmaker rolls off of the bed. The soft padding off her bare feet is barely audible over Sombra’s laboured breathing as she heads into the kitchenette, fills a large glass with water and retrieves a spare towel from the cupboard before returning to the bed.

“Here,” Widowmaker says proffering the glass and towel to the woman on the bed.

“Huh?” Sombra murmurs brushing her damp, matted hair out of her eyes and the sight of Widowmaker, nude and with the toy still wrapped around her hips sends a thrill of excitement through her exhausted body, “shit, you look hot wearing that thing.”

“Merci,” Widowmaker smirks holding out the towel and the glass of water.

“Gracias,” Sombra sighs, sitting up to take the glass and she quickly gulps down half of it’s contents as the blue woman joins her on the bed.

“That was...unexpected,” Widowmaker teases, observing the obscenely damp sheets with a smug, satisfied smile and stretching her long, toned legs out on the sheets; crossing them one over the other whilst she pets at the warm, wet skin of Sombra’s back.

“What can I say? You’re a sex God,” Sombra drawls with a lazy smile as she wipes her face and body down with the towel. “Oh shit, I got you as well,” Sombra chuckles, leaning over to clean her sticky wet juices from Widowmaker’s thighs with the towel, “you want me to return the favour?”

“No need, I’ve had enough entertainment for one night,” Widowmaker purrs, beckoning to her lover with a finger, “come here.” The bed says under Sombra’s weight as she throws the towel off the end of the bed and crawls over to her partner.

“Urgh, this side’s all wet,” Sombra groans as she settles in beside Widowmaker, her cold blue skin a welcome relief to her hot, sweaty body, “can we swap?”

“No,” Widowmaker smirks, wrapping her arm around Sombra’s shoulders and pushing her nose into messy, sweat-damp purple hair.

“Urgh, you’re such a Bitch, babe.”

“Mmm...I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
> French:  
> Impolie - Rude  
> Très impolie- Very rude 
> 
> Spanish:  
> Perra - Bitch  
> Tu perra malvada - you evil bitch  
> Eso es - that’s it  
> Mírame - look at me 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know if you did <3


	13. Bad Dreams (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow and Sombra spend some time together after after Widow has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different from me this time, hope you enjoy!

She struggled against the strands of the spider’s web in the pitch blackness but try as she might, she couldn’t break free. Her hair tugged painfully at the sticky, silken web as she turned her head to look at her entangled limbs. Her skin was as white as chalk and the hair she could see was such a dark shade of brown it was almost black. 

She continued to wrestle in the grip of the web, thrashing around in its hideously strong grip as she desperately tried to break free. Her restrained hands behind to feel sticky and wet and she stopped thrashing long enough to watch in horror as they began to turn from chalk white to crimson red.

The horrible blackness turned a blinding white,accompanied with a loud metallic clang and the beeping and whirring off hospital equipment. The web had vanished, replaced with a cast iron slab as black as coal and her hands, legs and neck where now restrained by thick straps off brown leather. She tried to escape her new restraints but she was locked down tighter than before and all she could do was twist her body and turn her head, the unyielding leather painfully bitting into her pale skin. 

“ _How are you feeling_?” Came the disembodied voice of a woman echoing around the emptiness. Her voice was sophisticated, calm and melodious; her accent equal parts charming and terrifying. 

She struggled and squirmed in her restraints, frantically trying to break her bonds and the beeping and whirring of the machines got louder in response. 

“ _This will all be over soon_ ,” the soothing voice informed her as a mechanical appendage descended from the emptiness and hovered above her chest. The limb ended in a large spiked syringe full of pale blue liquid and she thrashed around in a futile attempt to escape her restraints as it came closer and closer.

The beeping and whirring reached deafening levels as the syringe reached her chest and she flinched in terror from the deafening electronic cacophony. The needle hovered above her heart now and the barrage of sound reached terrifying new levels before immediately cutting out, leaving the room in an uneasy silence that was infinitely worse than the tumult.

Eight red lights appeared in the emptiness above her and she frantically tried to break her bonds one last time, desperate to escape her inescapable future. Every time she threw her head in a different direction the monstrous lights followed her. 

No, not lights. Eyes. The eyes of the Spider. 

“ _Relax_ ,” the hateful voice announced as the cold needle brushed against her skin and it sounded as though her voice was whispering straight into her ear. In a moment of eerie calmness she realised she could feel the chill of the needle as the voice sounded once again.

_“This won’t hurt a bit.”_

Widowmaker woke with a start. She was in the chateau, her chateau. Rain pattered on the windows and wind howled over the lake outside as she glanced around the darkened room. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and her heart was practically racing compared to it’s usually unusual pace. The soft sheets of her bed pooled around her waist as she sat up and gingerly pressed a hand to her chest. 

There was a dull tingling sensation directly over her heart.

“Bad dream?” The voice of the woman sharing her bed suddenly asked from beside her and Widow hoped Sombra didn’t see her flinch. 

“Something like that,” Widow murmurs quietly in response. Sombra is almost completely invisible in the near pitch blackness of the room, the faint purple glow from the strips of metal adorning the side of her head is the only indicator she’s there at all. “And you?” Widowmaker questions, reaching out to check the colour of her hand in the faint glow of Sombra’s cybernetics; even through the violet hue her hand was unmistakably blue, not white or red but pale blue, “bad dreams too?”

“Something like that,” Sombra replies, a hint of concern creeping into her voice, “what’s up?”

“I’m blue,” Widowmaker replies, her customarily stoic voice unsteady and filled with uncertainty. 

“Of course you are,” Sombra said her voice devoid of any hint of sarcasm whilst her brow furrowed in bemusement, “why wouldn’t you be?” 

Widowmaker ignored her in favour of turning on the bedside lamp, bathing the darkened room in an orangey-yellow glow. Both women flinched away from the sudden brightness though they quickly became accustomed to the light of the lamp.

Freeing herself from the sheets, Widowmaker climbs out of the bed and searches the room for her thin black bathrobe. She also singles out a plain white dress shirt from her wardrobe and throws it to the woman in the bed, “put that on,” Widowmaker says tying the robe around her waist, “and follow me.”

Taking Sombra by the wrist, Widowmaker wordlessly leads her out of her bedroom, the Latina’s soft, warm skin a private comfort to the shaken woman as she takes them through the chateau. The stormy wind and drizzling rain outside a constant companion to the soft padding of their bare feet as they make their way through the darkened halls and corridors of the assassin’s ancestral household. 

“When I struggle to sleep,” Widowmaker began as they reached the kitchen, quietly opening the door and flicking the lights on, “I find that a simple hot chocolate is enough to relax my troubled mind.”

“And here I thought you drank human blood to help you sleep,” Sombra smirks, sluggishly hopping up on the worktop as Widow boils the kettle and collects a pair of mugs from the cupboards. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Widow retorts, scooping chocolate powder into the mugs before approaching Sombra, parting her legs to stand between them and dropping her head on to her shoulder. She breathes a quiet sigh of relief into the soft silk of her partners shirt when Sombra’s legs almost automatically wrap around her waist and one of her hands starts to stroke through her tangled hair.

The thrumming off the kettle fills the silence between them as Sombra lazily combs her fingers through Widowmaker’s hair; the assassin hissing quietly into her colleague’s shirt every so often as Sombra pulls knots out of the tangled strands and dull pin pricks of pain shoot through her scalp. So engrossed in the feeling of Sombra’s hands working through her hair Widow fails to pay attention to the kettle clicking off as it finishes boiling. 

“Kettle’s boiled,” Sombra says quietly, working out a particularly stubborn knot with both hands before resting them on her colleague’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop,” Widowmaker mumbles into Sombra’s shirt. 

“Not until I get my hot chocolate,” Sombra smiles, tilting Widow’s head up by her chin to look into her golden eyes, “and it better be some fancy French stuff and not some American garbage.” 

“Of course,” Widowmaker retorts, the corners of her lips twitching up in a smirk as she stands up tall. Tracing her hands down the smooth, warm skin of Sombra’s legs, she reaches behind her to unhook her ankles and free herself from Sombra’s grip. Loathe to give up the comforting familiarity of Sombra’s warm body, Widow reluctantly returns to the kettle and mugs. 

“Milk?” Widowmaker asks her guest as she pours the boiling water into the mugs.

“No thanks.”

Adding a dash of milk to her own drink, Widowmaker gives them both a thorough stir. The aroma of her favourite flavour of hot chocolate already serves to calm Widowmaker’s nerves as she takes the mugs over to the woman perched on the worktop.

“Merci,” Sombra smiles, cutting herself off with a large yawn as she takes the proffered mug.

“The living room has better seats, come,” Widowmaker says quietly as she takes hold of Sombra’s wrist again, tugging on her arm until she hops off the worktop and follows her out of the kitchen. 

Taking them through to the living room, Widowmaker flicks on a table lamp before leading Sombra to a seat on one of the two sofas in the room and drops into the space next to her. Sitting in comfortable silence, they drink their hot chocolates whilst listening to the driving wind and the drumming of the rain pattering against the windows. Widowmaker’s favourite brand is rich and creamy and she can already feel her restless mind start to relax as sips at the steaming hot liquid. 

“Spider?” Sombra quietly says after some time, staring off into the darkness of the room and idly running a finger around the rim of her mug. 

“Quoi?” Widow murmurs softly in response.

“What did you dream about?” 

There was a long pause between them, the silence punctuated by the stormy weather outside as Widowmaker considered her answer. 

“Rebirth,” Widow finally said after some time, swallowing down a breath as she almost choked on the word. If Sombra wanted to know more she gave no sign and there was a long silence before she spoke again. 

“This is good stuff,” Sombra said somewhat awkwardly with a gesture of her mug. There was another pause as she glanced down at her mug, “I get bad dreams from time to time,” she continued suddenly, staring down into her mug and swirling the contents around sullenly, “real bad ones, the kind where you don’t want to go back to sleep when you wake up, no matter how tired you are.” 

Widowmaker quietly shifts across the sofa until they’re sitting next to each other, the bare skin of their thighs brushing lightly against each other as Widow tucks Sombra’s messy hair behind her ear. The sound of the storm outside filled the room as Sombra drained the remaining hot chocolate from her mug and leaned her head against Widowmaker’s shoulder, “Do you remember that stuffed bear you found when you stayed at my place?” 

“I do.”

“I had him before Sombra,” her colleague sleepily mumbles into her shoulder, cutting herself off with a large yawn, “he helps me sleep on the bad nights.” 

“And this was one of those nights?” Widowmaker asks quietly. 

She didn’t get a response. The weather continued to get worse as Widowmaker watched the driving rain lash the windows, contemplating what her lover had told her. Sombra had fallen asleep against her shoulder and she awkwardly moved her head to finish her drink without waking her. As she finished the last of her drink, Sombra’s mug slipped out of her fingers and dropped to the carpet with a dull thud. Gently manoeuvring Sombra to lie against the sofa, Widow gathered up the mugs and headed in to the kitchen; rinsing them out in the sink and leaving them to drain before returning to the living room. 

Gathering the sleeping woman up in her arms, Sombra mumbles something about ‘Arturito’ in her sleep as Widow carries her out of the room. Outside the storm continues to rage,lashing the ancient castle and the surrounding lake with wind and rain as Widowmaker carries her sleeping colleague through darkened halls and up creaking staircases until she reaches her bedroom.

Carefully lowering Sombra onto the bed, Widowmaker makes her away around the room before stripping away her bathrobe and climbing into bed alongside her. Leaning over to flick the bedside lamp off, Widow pulls the sheets back up to cover them both and settles herself in behind her colleague; looping her arms around the shorter woman and throwing a leg over her hip.

Thunder begins to clap in the distance as Widowmaker gently pulls them tighter together. Her troubled mind already feels more at ease after the mug of hot chocolate and Sombra’s comforting warmth relaxes her restless body as her arm rises and falls with Sombra’s steady breathing and she snakes her leg between her partner’s, intimately tangling them together beneath the sheets. Pushing her nose into Sombra’s messy purple hair, Widow breathes in her lover’s familiar smell as she calmly drifts off to sleep.


	14. Stitches (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra helps Widowmaker with an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some blood/surgical stuff in this chapter, just a warning if that’s not your thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Sofa,” Sombra panted heavily as they stumbled through the door, blindly kicking it shut behind them as they entered the empty Talon safe house.

Guiding Widowmaker to the couch in the empty house Sombra hastily removed her belt and jacket, dumping them on the floor unceremoniously as she headed into the kitchen. Just like the living room the kitchen was equally empty though fortunately for Sombra, she found what she was looking for in many of the empty cupboards; a first aid kit. Hurriedly retrieving the kit from the cupboard and filling a glass with water, Sombra returns to the woman sitting on the sofa.

Widowmaker hadn’t moved since Sombra had gone into the kitchen, instead she had remained sullenly staring at the wall with her rifle abandoned at her feet. Clearing the coffee table of magazines and books, Sombra drags it over to the sofa and drops into the spot next to her silent colleague. A large cut that Sombra estimated to be about five inches long was torn in the material of Widowmaker’s suit, running down vertically from her right shoulder and into the bare skin on her back. Fortunately the wound had stopped bleeding but the loose flaps off material around the cut where stained with the assassin’s blood.

Rifling through the first aid kit Sombra pulls out a needle driver, tissue forceps, scissors, a curved needle and thread. Arranging the items on the coffee table in the order she’ll need them, Sombra places the first aid kit on the floor.

“I’m going to stitch you up spider but we need to get your suit out of the way first,” Sombra says quietly, gathering up Widowmaker’s ponytail and brushing it over her left shoulder, “this might sting...”

Releasing the catch at the back of Widowmaker’s neck, the taut material of her suit goes slack against her blue skin and together they start to work the assassin out of her uniform. Widow lets out a quiet pained hiss as Sombra peels the bloodied material away from her cut, until eventually the purple bodysuit is pooled around her waist.

The hard nails attached to Sombra’s suit proof to be more hindrance than help as they free Widow from her uniform, so Sombra decides to unzip her own suit and pull it down to her waist, freeing her arms from the sleeves.

The cool air of the room is a welcome relief to her hot skin as she retrieves the glass of water from the table. Bracing her hand on the cool skin of Widowmaker’s shoulder, Sombra gently starts pouring water around the wound; her injured colleague growling under her breath as the steady stream of water washes dirt and blood from the gash on her back.

Replacing the cup on the table, Sombra brushes the long side of her hair behind her ear before selecting needle driver from the tools on the table and locks the needle securely in place. Next she picks up the tissue forceps in her left hand and starts examining the wound on the assassin’s back. Using the forceps to manipulate the side of the wound she’s going to start stitching, Sombra can see that Widowmaker’s injury isn’t too deep even with the poor light conditions she’s working with.

“Ready?” Sombra murmurs to her partner as she lines the needle up with Widow’s blue skin.

“Oui,” comes the quiet reply.

“Ok...here we go,” Sombra breathes and she steadily pushes the curved needle through Widowmaker’s skin. The assassin hisses in pain as the needle vanishes further into her back, shoulders tensing as Sombra twists her hand and it re-emerges on the other side of her wound.

“How do you know how to suture?” Widow groans into the silent room as Sombra replaces the tissue forceps on the table and starts wrapping the thread around the needle holder to create the first of three knots.

“I’ve been on my own for a long time, spider,” Sombra responds softly, tying the first knot in place once Widowmaker’s lacerated skin is properly aligned and starting on the second, “and I was in a gang before that. Life for orphans in post-crisis Mexico was hard and we had to learn fast if we wanted to survive.”

Widowmaker continued to listen in silence as Sombra started the third knot, wrapped counter-clockwise around the needle driver this time to prevent it from slipping.

“I was always good with computers, so I learned how to hack. People are easy to manipulate, so l learned how to blackmail. Couldn’t rely on doctors, so I learned how to fix my own injuries.” 

“Did you learn anything in the gang?” Widowmaker asks as Sombra cuts the excess thread from the finished knot.

“How to cook,” Sombra smiles working her way further along the injury and pushing the needle back into Widow’s skin to repeat the process, “and that I probably work better alone.”

“Do you ever wish things had been different?” Widow utters with a pained grunt as Sombra pulls the needle and thread through her skin and starts tying off the second stitch with practised efficiency.

“Occasionally I think about what I might have been like if things had been different, yeah,” Sombra murmurs as she snips the thread of the finished knot with her scissors, “but do I wish things had been different? No.”

“Why not?” Widowmaker ask, voice almost whisper-quiet.

“Well If things had been different I probably wouldn’t be the greatest hacker on the planet,” Sombra pronounces with a cocksure smile as she starts on another stitch.

“And that’s the only reason?” Widow responds and Sombra can’t quite tell if there’s a hint of disappointment creeping into the assassin’s voice.

“No,” Sombra concedes, pausing whilst she pulls the needle through Widowmaker’s skin and looks up at Widowmaker’s back, “there’s you.”

Widow doesn’t say anything but she seems to be satisfied with her partner’s answer and they fall into a comfortable silence as Sombra works at her injury. The empty air between them filled with the surgical sounds of Sombra stitching Widowmaker’s wound and the occasional pained hiss or grunt from her partner.

“You doing ok?” Sombra asks her lover as she ties off the knot she’s working on and moves further along the injury to sink the needle back into the skin around the cut.

“Fine,” Widow hisses in response, a clear indicator she’s anything but, “are you nearly finished?”

“Almost,” Sombra smiles as she pulls the needle through the wound again, “could have been worse you know.”

“How might that be?” Widow growls, shoulders bunching as the needle and thread pulls more of her skin together.

“He could have got your ink,” Sombra offers with a smile, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the spider on Widowmaker’s back, “if he ruined any of your tattoos I’d be pretty angry.”

“And you’re not angry that he stabbed me?” The assassin scoffs loudly.

“Well it does give me a nice excuse to see you topless,” Sombra smirks whilst tying off another stitch, “and I get to put my hands all over you.”

“Like you’ve ever needed an excuse for that,” Widow contends as Sombra snips the excess thread from the knot she’s working on with her scissors.

“True,” Sombra smiles with an amused hum as she starts on the final knot, “last one now spider.”

Sinking the needle into Widowmaker’s lacerated skin, Sombra pulls the wound closed and sets to work tying off the final knot; clipping off the excess thread and ensuring all of the knots are lined up on the left side of the cut. Retrieving a sterilised bandage from the first aid kit Sombra winds it around Widow’s shoulder, over her cut and under her arm before wrapping it securely in place.

“Finished,” Sombra murmurs, planting a kiss tothe back of Widowmaker’s neck and tenderly trailing her fingertips up her bicep.

“Merci,” Widowmaker offers quietly, turning around on the sofa to meet Sombra’s gaze.

The assassin’s face is a mess of red scratches and scuffs and one of her piercing golden pupils shines defiantly through a particularly vicious looking black eye.

“He shouldn’t have sent you in there alone,” Sombra mutters in disapproval, cupping Widowmaker’s cheek in her hand and brushing her thumb soothingly along her cool skin, “when are you going to start ignoring bad orders araña?”

Instead of waiting for an answer Sombra leans in to press soft kisses to the scuffs and scratches dotting Widowmaker’s face before taking her lips in a warm, much-needed kiss. The Latina groans softly into her colleague’s mouth as the split on Widowmaker’s bottom lip brushes and slides against her own and the tangy taste of blood settles on her tongue.

“What are you looking at?” Sombra smiles lazily after they separate and Widowmaker’s eyes lasciviously drop down to her bare chest whilst she traps her bloodied bottom lip in her teeth, “Spider my eyes are up-Mmmph!”

Sombra’s comment is completely cut off as Widowmaker crashes their lips together in a frantic, open-mouthed kiss. Cool hands close around her wrists and she’s pushed onto her back as a very familiar tongue slides into her mouth.

“Sp-mmm-spider,” Sombra gasps in between kisses, “we can’t...Reaper’s going to be here soon.”

“Then we’ll have to be quick,” Widow purrs into the warm skin of Sombra’s neck, sucking at her throat lightly whilst she drapes herself on top of the shorter woman.

“Fine,” Sombra gasps throwing a thigh around Widowmaker’s waist and cupping the back of her head, “but if you...oh mierda...if you bust those stitches azul I won’t be very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter proved to be much more difficult than I anticipated so any and all feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading <3


	15. Fun in the Sun (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra shows her sniper a good time on a busy French beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but I’m back with another Summer themed chapter before it’s too late!
> 
> Noname if you’re reading this I haven’t forgotten your request, it’s just I really want to get it right for you and most of my attempts so far haven’t been very good.
> 
> But on that note I hope you enjoy reading!

The golden rays from the hot sun of the French Riviera beamed down on the white sand of the beach as Widowmaker watched ships of various sizes and purposes drift in and out of the harbour. The beach was busy with families of all sizes but as usual all but the bravest of beach goers dared attempt to go near her, no doubt thanks to her unnatural blue skin and less than friendly demeanour.

Watching the ships drift to and fro out to sea, Widowmaker’s eyes drifted to the people in the clear turquoise water. Even from this distance she could easily pick her lover out from the tourists in the ocean, she’d know the woman’s signature side shave and purple cybernetics anywhere. Without taking her eyes of the woman in the water, Widowmaker reached behind herself into the beach shelter, rummaging through their things until she found her binoculars. Lifting them to her golden eyes, Widowmaker adjusted the focus until Sombra’s beautiful brown skin was rendered clear as day in the lenses whilst she leisurely performed a slow breaststroke through the picturesque water.

A little hum of appreciation slipped out of Widowmaker’s throat, barely audible over the bustling beach as she slowly dragged the binoculars down Sombra’s athletic body. From

her pretty face bobbing up and down above the surface to her toned legs kicking gently under the surface. Flipping herself over in the water, Sombra’s leisurely breaststroke becomes a leisurely backstroke and Widow’s little hum of appreciation practically turns into a hungry growl, trapping her bottom lip in her teeth as her binoculars settle on Sombra’s breasts. Widowmaker spends the next ten minutes ogling her lover through her binoculars until much to the assassin’s annoyance Sombra dives under the water and vanishes from sight.

Sombra surfaces moments later and Widowmaker lets out an audible purr at the sight through her binoculars; standing up tall in the waist deep water, Sombra runs a wet hand through her dripping hair before making her way towards the beach. Widowmaker’s piercing gaze eagerly roams Sombra’s athletic body as she wades through the shallow water, watching stray droplets of seawater run down from her green bikini top, past her toned stomach and down to her matching bikini bottoms as she leaves the ocean.

Widowmaker fights down a surge of possessiveness, tossing the binoculars into the beach shelter behind her as heads belonging to men, women and omnics all turn in Sombra’s direction whilst she slowly makes her way along the white sand of the French beach.

“The water is perfect spider,” Sombra says with a smile as she reaches their beach shelter, “you should come for a swim with me later.” 

“Perhaps I will,” Widowmaker purrs as she drags her eyes up and down Sombra’s glistening body, from her soaking hair all the way down to her ankles and feet caked in wet sand.

“Can you pass me my towel?” Sombra asks, bracing herself on their multicoloured windbreak whilst Widowmaker retrieves her towel from the back of the beach shelter, “Thanks.”

Widowmaker watches her lover dry herself off with the towel, golden eyes roaming her colleague’s familiar body as she drags the towel through her soaking hair and brushes the wet sand from her ankles. After she’s finished drying herself, Sombra tosses her towel into the shelter before lying down in the sand at her feet.

The younger woman stretches like a contended cat, her smooth brown skin and purple hair a stark contrast to the white sand underneath her. Groaning in satisfaction Sombra rolls onto her stomach and peddles her legs up in the air behind her and flashes Widowmaker a flirtatious smile.

“Do you enjoy swimming babe? I do,” Sombra says suddenly and she simultaneously starts teasing a finger along the straps of one of Widowmaker’s sandals.

“I noticed,” Widowmaker replies, eyes drifting from Sombra’s feet swaying in the air to her large, round backside and further along to meet her beaming violet eyes. The assassin grits her teeth as Sombra flashes her a smile that’s down right predatory and gently starts to unfasten the straps on her sandal. 

Widowmaker isn’t exactly sure whether or not she likes where Sombra is going.

“It’s a lot of fun,” Sombra murmurs as she slips Widowmaker’s sandal off of her foot and discards it in the sand beside her, as she continues her voice becomes far too suggestive to be acceptable for such a busy public place like this, “Do you know what else is fun hermosa?” 

“What?” Widowmaker almost hisses at her colleague, her toes curling as Sombra’s lips brush ever so tantalisingly against them.

“This...” Sombra sultrily whispers before gently closing her lips around Widowmaker’s big toe. 

Widowmaker moans quietly in spite of herself, Sombra’s mouth is warm around her cool skin and her golden gaze is torn between the lips sealed halfway around her blood red nail and the shining violet eyes eagerly studying her reaction. 

“Really?” Widowmaker gasps, glancing around the busy beach for anyone foolish enough to not be minding their own business as Sombra’s lips travel further down her toe, “Here and now?”

Sombra smiles deviously around the former dancer’s toe before she lazily pulls back and softly kisses at her instead. 

“When has time or place ever mattered to us  _querida_?” Sombra retorts huskily, trailing a finger up the sole of Widow’s foot before running her tongue along the pads of the assassin’s toes. 

“If we get caught...” Widowmaker gasps breathily as Sombra tortuously drags her tongue over her toes and along her nails, “I’m going to kill you. Painfully.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sombra smiles against the soft blue skin of Widowmaker’s foot, “you just keep that sexy voice of yours down and I’ll do the rest.”

With that Sombra starts placing kisses along Widowmaker’s foot and up her long, shapely dancer’s leg whilst the assassin keeps on the look out for any trouble. The younger woman seems perfectly content to work at a pace more suited to a bedroom with a locked door and some curtains rather than a bustling beach with only a half open shelter and a windbreak for cover and Widowmaker silently implores her to move faster. The taller woman lets out a satisfied purr as Sombra’s lazy trail of kisses reaches her stomach and she moans under her breath when her toned blue muscles tense under her colleague’s questing lips.

Bracing herself on one hand Widow lifts the other to the buzzed side of her lover’s hair, idlytrailing her fingers through the patterns shaved into it and teasing the seam of metal and skin along her implants. Sombra’s mouth eventually reaches her chest and Widowmaker slides her hand round to fully cup the back of her head as the Latina starts kissing at the material of her dark blue bikini top. The azure woman chuckles under her breath as her partner pushes her face into her breast and fervently starts kissing and mouthing at the cool skin of her tit.

“Mmm...kiss me,” Widowmaker purrs, stroking the back of Sombra’s head as the younger woman settles a warm hand on her stomach and slowly starts touching and caressing her toned abdominal muscles. 

The lips at her breast curve into a smile and with a long sensual lick along Widowmaker’s breast, Sombra shifts to straddle her before cupping her face in warm hands and taking her lips in a kiss. The unpleasant taste of saltwater still lingers on Sombra’s skin and Widowmaker groans into the kiss as their lips slip and slide against each other. The sensual popping and soft sucking of wet lips rings in their ears, even over the background noise of the busy beach as Sombra tilts Widow’s head back and starts brushing her tongue against her lover’s red lips.

The assassin opens her mouth for her colleague with a hum of approval, moaning quietly as Sombra’s soft tongue wastes no time slipping past her lips to sensually start exploring her mouth; brushing over her teeth and wetly sliding against her tongue whilst their lips eagerly press together. Sombra tilts her head back even further as they kiss until Widow’s hand slips out from underneath her and they both fall backward into the beach shelter with yelps and groans of surprise. 

“Do you think anybody saw that?” Sombra grins against Widowmaker’s lips, her voice whisper quiet.

“If they did I don’t care, I told you to kiss me,” Widow retorts with a hiss.

“You’re the one who was so concerned about getting caught,” Sombra sniggers with an obnoxious smile, playfully running a thumb over Widowmaker’s lips.

“And you’re the one who should be concerned about getting strang-mmph!”

Forcefully pushing their lips back together again, Sombra briskly cuts her lover off mid threat and happily swallows Widowmaker’s satisfied groan as her tongue slips back into her colleague’s mouth.

Widowmaker blindly starts to explore her lover’s body as they kiss, roaming her cool hands across the warm skin of Sombra’s neck and shoulders and trailing them along the cybernetic spinal implant running down her back. Sliding her hands down further Widow gropes and squeezes Sombra’s ass, smirking against the shorter woman’s lips as she jerks under her touch.

Smiling against her lover’s red lips Sombra slips off of her and lies down along side her, tilting her head to take her lips in a lazy kiss before Widowmaker can start complaining. The taller woman hums into Sombra’s mouth as her warm hand trails down her neck to her chest, gives one of her breasts a squeeze over her bikini top and continues to travel lower.

“Lift your knees up babe,” Sombra whispers against Widowmaker’s lips once her fingers reach the hem of her bikini bottoms and she sensually starts teasing them along the edge of the material.

The blue woman automatically shifts her legs up in response, keeping her knees together to shield Sombra’s fingers from view. Brushing her foot playfully over Widowmaker’s, Sombra toes off her remaining sandal as her fingers slip into the assassin’s swimwear. 

“How does that sand feel spider?” Sombra murmurs against Widowmaker’s lips as her fingers tease around the bare skin of her crotch.

“It doesn’t,” The assassin mumbles back in between kisses.

“How about this?” Sombra continues with an amorous chuckle before brushing their feet together playfully in the sand. As usual Widowmaker refuses to acknowledge what excites her beyond the thrill of shooting people but the way she blindly wrestles with Sombra’s foot before pinning her down in the sand tells the Latina all she needs to know. “Looks like you won,” Sombra purrs happily against her lover’s lips unable to move her trapped foot out from underneath Widowmaker’s, “I think you deserve a reward...”

With that Sombra ghosts her fingers down Widowmaker’s crotch and through the lips at her entrance. The younger woman groans into the kiss as her fingers slide through sultry wetness and Widowmaker’s slickness gathers on her fingers. Normally it takes a lot more foreplay than this to get the unfeeling blue woman in such a state and whilst Widow never gets as messy as Sombra does, feeling the French woman dripping against her fingers sends a visceral thrill through the younger Talon agent.

“Fuck spider,” Sombra growls heatedly, breaking the kiss to gaze into Widowmaker’s golden eyes as her fingers swirl through the wetness staining her folds, “you’re so wet for me.”

Widowmaker bucks her hips into Sombra’s fingers in response before narrowing her golden eyes threateningly.

”Inside,” Widowmaker says nearly grinding her teeth together in frustration, her accented voice low and threatening, “s’il vous plaît,”

“With pleasure,” Sombra replies, flashing her lover the most annoying smile possible beforeleaning back in for a kiss that Widowmaker all too eagerly returns.

Scissoring her fingers Sombra spreads Widowmaker’s lips apart, smearing them in her lover’s slickness as she idly plays with her folds. Once she’s happy her fingers are nice and wet, she slips her middle and ring fingers inside Widowmaker’s entrance.

The older woman’s reaction is almost immediate; the wet walls of her centre clamp down aroundSombra’s fingers and she bites down on Sombra’s bottom lip to muffle a moan whilst her cool toes curl against Sombra’s in the sand. The faint taste of blood lingers in the shorter woman’s mouth but before she has a chance to complain Widowmaker fervently presses their lips back together again.

Regaining her composure, Widowmaker cups Sombra‘s face in a cool hand and prods her tongue against her lover’s lips. Sombra is more than happy to let her inside, humming in pleasure as Widow snakes her lukewarm tongue past her lips and sensually starts exploring her mouth. The fingers inside her curl against her front wall, rubbing at her gently before Sombra steadily scissors them apart inside her. Widowmaker moans into her lover’s mouth and curls her toes over Sombra’s as her slick centre stretches around the hacker’s dextrous fingers.

“I wonder...how many people...are watching us,” Sombra groans against Widow’s lips in between passionate kisses and she squeezes Widowmaker’s toes back with her own.

“I don’t care,” Widowmaker mumbles breathlessly into the kiss whilst the fingers in her swimwear steadily begin sliding in and out of her wet centre, “I’ll kill them all later.”

“Esa es mi chica,” Sombra huskily chuckles against her lips, curling her fingers at the apex of every thrust and smothering Widowmaker’s gasping moans with her mouth. 

Not content to let Sombra have all the fun Widowmaker slides her cool hand down from Sombra’s cheek to her breasts, groping and squeezing at her lover’s heavy tits through the thin material of her bikini top.

“Mmm...that’s it spider,” Sombra sensually murmurs pushing her chest into Widowmaker’s questing hand and her voice is barely audible over the sound of heavy kissing and the faint wet squelching from between Widow’s legs, “I fucking love it when you play with my tits babe.”

Spurred on by her colleague’s words, Widow starts rubbing her thumbs against Sombra’s nipples over her top before slipping one of her cool hands inside her colleague’s swimwear. Sombra jerks bodily against her and gasps into the kiss as Widow seizes one of her heavy breasts in her hand and roughly gropes at her soft tit.

“You’re taking my fingers so well azul,” Sombra husks against Widowmaker’s red lips as they part with a messy pop and she plunges her fingers as deep as they’ll go into the assassin for emphasis, “I can’t believe how wet you are for me, mmm, fuck I want to see it for myself.” Sombra salaciously continues as her fingers work at her lover’s wet centre, “I can see it now; that pretty purple colour you go when you  _want_ me.”

Something snaps inside Widowmaker and she quickly pulls her hand out of Sombra’s bikini to roughly seize her lover by the throat.

“Shut up...and fuck me,” Widowmaker growls before crashing their lips back together in a hungry, bruising kiss.

Muffled moans and the sultry sound of heavy kissing fill the beach shelter, all pretences of stealth abandoned as Sombra starts vigorously fucking Widowmaker with her fingers. The assassin struggles to remain still, every ounce of her patience and focus tested to the limit as Sombra’s talented fingers curl, spread and twist whilst they plunge in and out of her slick, wet centre. Sombra’s foot wriggles out from underneath hers and starts playfully wrestling with hers again, victoriously pinning her to the white sand of the beach when she’s distracted by the heel of the Latina’s hand pushing into her clit.

The dull warmth that’s been pooling in her stomach since she started watching Sombra swimming in the sea soon reaches it’s apex and with a couple more thrusts of those sinfully skilled digits, Widowmaker comes around the fingers buried inside her. Lifting her backside up off the floor, Widow bucks her hips into Sombra’s fingers as her orgasm rushes through her; clenching her cold fingers around Sombra’s throat and moaning gutturally into her mouth as Sombra curls her toes around hers before she sags back on the floor.

Sombra works the shuddering Widowmaker through her orgasm, gently curling her fingers inside her and trailing her toes up and down Widow’s ankle and foot until the assassin lies still in the beach shelter. Swallowing Widowmaker’s pleased gasps and satisfied moans, Sombra slides her fingers out of the older woman’s slick centre and pulls her hand out of Widow’s bikini.

“Look at the mess you made spider,” Sombra says with an obnoxiously smug smile, sitting up to examine her shiny wet fingers before slipping them into her mouth.

The sultry sound of Sombra sucking on her fingers snaps Widowmaker out of her pleasant, post orgasm reverie and she briefly watches Sombra cleaning her fingers before she sits up and tugs on Sombra’s wrist. Her lover gets the hint and slips her fingers from her mouth before pressing them up against Widowmaker’s red lips, grinning ear to ear as the assassin opens up to take them into her mouth.

Tasting herself on her lover’s fingers, Widow moans softly around the digits pressing down on her tongue whilst her foot lazily plays with Sombra’s in the sand. Sombra’s fingers withdraw from her mouth with a wet pop and she catches sight of an older woman looking in their direction and shaking her head in disapproval.

“What are you looking at spider?” Sombra asks quietly, teasing a finger over the bare skin of her shoulder whilst her toes idly brush along Widowmaker’s. 

“Nothing at all,” Widowmaker purrs, smirking devilishly at the offended beach goer before turning her head to give Sombra a grateful, tongue filled kiss,

“Now, how about that swim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading. I’d love to hear about it from you if you did. Until next time!<3


End file.
